A SIMPLE FAVOUR
by OWENHAPHNE
Summary: "I need you to do me a favour Harry Potter." Death's soft,soothing voice spoke in his mind. "I need you to find my champion, protect and train her to the best of your ability and I will grant you the thing you desire the most. The Master of Death is sent to Westeros and things are nolonger what they should be. This is my take on Harry Potter goes to Westeros. NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A SIMPLE FAVOUR**

**-ASFASFASF-**

AN: I am writing this for _**my**_ enjoyment. If you don't like it, there are thousands of stories on this site in all packages. If you happen to like it, then enjoy as we see Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard ever lived wreak havoc in the seven kingdoms.

**PROLOUGE**

_**PADDY'S COVE, WALES.**_

_**2201**_

Hadrian Sirius Potter sighed as he settled in his rocking chair. He could feel all his fifty-five years catching up with him faster than should be possible. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, _Ogden's finest_, though apparently it wasn't as _finest _as it used to be, at least according to his great-grandfather. Then again, it was better to take anything the man said with a pinch of salt, or rather a full sack of it.

Glancing at the clock that tracked the positions of all the Potter's, he saw that the man in question was still 'out of this world'. His father, Fleamont Potter was at Potter Manor with James who also happened to be Hadrian's grandfather. The son of the great Harry Potter had become too old and would be passing anytime now if Harry didn't come back soon enough.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a familiar ring of amber light appeared a few feet from his chair and started growing until it was wide enough for a person to walk though. A second later, Hadrian's great-grandfather strolled through the portal looking no older than the last time he had seen him, twenty years ago to be exact. His raven-black hair was as messy as ever though it had grown a lot a great deal and some of it was tied into a knot. His green eyes were as brilliant as ever though the eyebrows were very bushy.

"Hey there kid, how are you." Harry greeted as he conjured himself a very comfortable chair. "Oh, it's so good to be back."

"I can't exactly say it is a pleasure to see you again grandpa." Hadrian drawled as he looked at his great-grandfather. "You have barely changed since I last saw you."

"Ah, finally learned some flattery have you?" Harry Potter smirked at him. "Though, I can't say the same about you, you have aged like thirty years."

"You have been gone for Twenty years, grandpa." Hadrian replied dryly.

"Really?" Harry Potter frowned but then shook his head. "So, what has got you growing grey hairs at such an early age, I don't remember having them when I was thirty."

"I am fifty-five thank you very much." Hadrian retorted. "And you had no grey hair because you look like an eighteen-year old even now."

"Oh, really? I hadn't even noticed." Harry laughed and Hadrian would have pouted if it didn't mean he would be teased for days.

The fact that Harry Potter was immortal and stopped aging at Twenty when he absorbed the _Deathly Hallows_ always bothered Hadrian. The fact that he, Hadrian was this generation's Croaker, an identity taken by the Head _Unspeakable _probably had something to do with it. Harry's immortality or even the knowledge that he was still alive wasn't exactly public. When He and his two best friends found out, they had come up with a plan to fake Harry's death immediately.

None of them wanted to risk the lives of those close to him due to selfish individuals hoping to usurp his place as _Master of Death_. Since it was believed that when one defeats the owner of the Elder Wand becomes its master, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if one put it in their heads that defeating Harry would make them _Master of Death._

"So how are things in the Department?"

"Exhausting." Hadrian sighed. "I have half a mind to retire though they would just try to hunt me down."

Harry frowned at that.

"I could pay your sister a visit."

"It is not the Ministers fault." Hadrian answered. "It is the people in the department themselves though I have a plan to handle them soon enough."

"Well, looks like you have everything in hand, so why the long face."

"I was beginning to miss you I guess."

"Oh, don't start getting wimpy on me old man." Harry said with a grin and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Says the man who is two centuries old." He retorted. "And speaking of old, you should probably go and check on James, he wasn't looking so well the last time I saw him."

Harry shook his head with a sad smile.

"No, we agreed that I will not be administering anymore _Elixir_, it is time for him to join his siblings."

Hadrian gave his great-grandfather and mentor a sympathetic smile. James had been the last living of Harry's seven children and was only eighteen-years younger than Harry himself. These were some of the times when Hadrian didn't envy Harry's immortality where he has to watch as all his loved ones died of one by one while he still remained as young as he was three years after defeating Tom Riddle.

"Where is my gift?" Hadrian asked pulling the man away from his son's impending death.

"Ohh, right here." Harry answered as he wandlessy summoned his bag of holding from here he had dropped it. "I know you barely know how to wield a table knife but you are absolutely going to love this. I stole it from Julius Caesar himself."

With that the older but teenage looking wizard pulled out a long sword from his bag and handed it to Hadrian.

From what his mentor had told him, after about a century of Harry travelling around the word learning all sorts of magic and generally spending the life of a teenager that he had been denied while at Hogwarts, Harry had been approached by the entity who called itself Death.

It had recognized Harry as not _Master of Death _but as _Master of the Hallows_. It had explained to him what it meant and whatever it entailed to be considered as one. He was basically required to run errands for Death in different universes each different from the other. In exchange he would ask the powerful entity for any favor. Initially, it was supposed to be that once he travelled to one Universe, he would never be able to go back to it, starting with his original universe.

Harry had asked for three favors from the entity and he would continue to run whatever errands freely. The first being that he would be allowed to spend time in his original universe for ten years before being given another errand. The second was that he would be allowed to move with any items he acquires across universes which had initially been refused. The last was that he would be allowed to have his magic in whatever universe he visited.

So every after ten years, Harry would leave his home universe to visit other universes to run some errands for death, though what these 'errands' were, Hadrian was never informed about.

"This sword is the one Julius Cesar used in his conquest and rise to power as one of the greatest emperors the Roman Empire has ever seen, at least in the universe where I have been." The older wizard stated proudly and Hadrian found himself smiling as well.

His mentor always brought him something from his journeys and he cherished them more than even his own life no matter how little value they seemed to be.

"And how pray tell, did you come by this?" Hadrian asked as he swung the very sharp blade around and nearly cutting Harry.

"Ok, I will leave you for a moment to play with you latest toy." He said as he gracefully dodged the sword. "I am in desperate need of a shower."

And with that, Harry disappeared from the living room and left Hadrian to his toy. While he wasn't even half the swordsman his mentor was, Hadrian was pretty good with a blade with the sword in his hand, he felt like the weapon had been specifically created for him as he did a couple of swigs.

Not for the first time and probably not for the last, Hadrian appreciated the fact that he was born a Potter. And also the fact that it had been him that Harry chose as his protégé out of this generation of Potters. While Harry made sure that he was active in any Potter's life, there were individuals he picked in the three generations that had passed after him whom he considered his students. Hadrian had been lucky to be this generation's star Potter just like his grandfather James who was about to die.

Harry James Potter sunk onto the soft mattress and sighed in appreciation. He had spent the last twenty years in Ancient Greek and there weren't five-star hotels around there. the moment his head landed on the pillow, he was already asleep. However, he had barely slept for a minute before his sleep was disturbed by visions.

He seemed to be flying over a huge world, about three times bigger than his home world. The place looked like the ice age of his home universe. There seemed to be an entire continent covered in snow which went on thickening as he flew north. When it seemed the land covered by the snow wouldn't come to an end, he met a long and high majestic looking wall that seemed to vibrate due to the amount of magic within it. Surprisingly, beyond this wall of burning ice was more land and as he flew further, he could almost feel the cold within his bones.

His nose twitched at the smell of death and decay as he went further north, his magic senses screaming at him to flee and turn south. Not one to ignore his instincts, Harry immediately turned and started flying back where he came from but not before glimpsing cold blue eyes that were staring at his retreating form in a mixture of anger and fear. And then the cold started following him. The creatures with the cold blue eyes following his path at ridiculous speeds. they chased after him until he reached the wall of burning ice. The cold creatures didn't approach the wall, as if they were afraid of it.

Harry stopped for a moment as he stared at the movements of the creatures wondering what they were trying to do but then he ignored them as he turned his sight south where he had started his flight from.

He saw hundreds of wolves and then lions tearing at each other while a mocking bird was laughing and mocking at them not aware that it was getting itself entangled in a spider's web by its movements. While all this happened a large snake as big if not bigger than the Basilisk he had killed when he was twelve was darting in and out of the fight but every time it left with one of the bigger fighters dying in its jaws.

The fight itself was taking place on a field of spider webs though the spider was nowhere to be seen. That is until it screamed as it was burned by a dragon that appeared from nowhere and started burning everyone involved in the fight. Its rampage continued as it burned down the nearly finished lions before it turned to the surviving wolves, until one white wolf seemed to transform itself into an even bigger dragon and killed the first dragon ending the fight. The transformed wolf, now dragon then turned on itself and somehow managed to kill itself from the inside. By the time the cold dead creatures of winter passed the wall, there was nothing in its path and soon the whole world was covered in frost and death.

"_Do me a favor Harry Potter." _The voice of the entity Harry knew as Death whispered as the vision started fading. _"You must prevent this. Also, find my champion and protector her with everything you have because only she can put a stop to this madness and I will grant you what you desire."_

Harry didn't need to think about his answer. While it would cut of the ten years he was to spend with his family, the prize was most definitely worth it. His vision fading completely, Harry felt the shift of reality as he was transformed to the new world for his next task.

When the shift finished, Harry sat up realized that he was seated in the middle of a pond inside a somber looking hall. There were men and women dressed in tattered robes and dresses who were staring at him like he was a ghost.

"A man looks like a child." A voice said from behind him and Harry turned his face to look at an old man with a kindly face. "Though the man is not wearing another's face."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at his reflection in the pond to see his thirteen-year-old face looking back at him.

"A man does not feel like any other." The man continued in confusion before his eyes widened slightly and he dropped on one knee startling Harry who jumped to his feet. "A man is no man at all." The kindly man declared. "How may the house of Black and White serve its God."

**-ASFASFASF-**

AN: I am writing this story just for fun, as in my fun but I decided to share with you guys in case you are interested. This is my take on Harry goes to Westeros and fucks up the Game of Thrones. Some things may appear unrealistic but I will try to make it as enjoyable as possible. I am no native English speaker so I need a Beta, thank you very much.

The chapters should be longer, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A SIMPLE FAVOR**

**Chapter 1**

-ASVASVASV-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, ASOIF and Game of Thrones belongs to GRRM._

-ASFASFASF-

**THE QUIET WOLF**

Eddard 'Ned' Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North looked in the bleeding eyes on the face curved on the Wierwood tree in Winterfell's godswood. He could almost feel the gaze of the old gods as they judged and weighed him.

_Promise me, Ned._

The gods seemed to whisper, though it sounded more like his sister in her death bed, covered in blood and wilted Winter roses. Unbidden, the memory came to front of his mind, clear as if he had witnessed it just this morning.

_Promise me, Ned._

Her grey eyes so similar to his begging him even as the life faded from them. The sweet, wild, willful and strong sister he had grown up with nowhere to be seen. In her place was a broken and dying young girl, dying without the knowledge that she had unwittingly been the cause of the death of thousands of people. He wished he had come earlier, he wished he could have saved her, he wished the Tournament of Harrenhal had never happened, he wished…

_Promise me, Ned._

And so he had.

"How could you do this to me." Catelyn had raged when presented with his 'bastard'. "You leave me behind with child only to come back with that _thing_ an_"

"Don't you ever refer to him that way _woman_." Ned had shouted, feeling a bit of satisfaction as she took a fearful step from him. "Jon is my blood and you will not treat him like he is an abomination, is that clear?"

"Yes, my Lord Stark."

He liked to think that that conversation –if it could be called that- somehow helped temper on how Catelyn would later treat Jon. Though he couldn't exactly be sure, he always watched the boy hiding his feelings behind a solemn mask whenever someone called him 'bastard'. He saw how he made an effort to distance himself from his siblings and failed miserably especially in the case of Arya.

_Arya._

_Promise me, Ned._

If he didn't know better, Ned would have thought the girl was a reincarnation of his dead sister. It pained him every time he watched his youngest daughter growing up into his sister, maybe it was for that very reason that he doted on her and often overlooked her wild tendencies.

_Wolfsblood_ it was called. Brandon had it in spades, so did Lyanna and now Arya.

The girl who looked more of a Stark than the rest of her siblings stuck to Jon despite her mother's frustrations. Maybe it was a joke played on them by the gods to make the girl so much like his mother be the closest to Jon.

"You have to send the boy away Jon." Catelyn had said one night after a very enthusiastic coupling. "He is a bad influence to your children, and today he even humiliated Robb in front of his people."

"Jon is my blood, Cat." Ned had answered softly. "He belongs in Winterfell, right next to his brothers and sisters."

"What about Robb." Catelyn argued. "I have heard people whispering that the Boy would make a better Lord than Robb."

And she had been right, Ned had heard the whispers as well. However, Catelyn seemed to ignore the rest of what they said.

"_The boy is his father through and through." _

"_He is Ned Stark come again."_

"_If only he wasn't a bastard, he would probably make a better Lord than Robb."_

"_The boy is the spitting image of his father."_

_Lyanna could have been mistaken for my twin sister. _He thought grimly, thanking the gods for Jon's appearance and the fact that he was a boy or it would have been apparent to those who knew her well.

"Jon is my natural-born son and he knows his place." Ned answered. "You have made that fact clear to him often enough."

"Someone has to, you seem to forget it yourself." Catelyn replied curtly. "Why don't you just send him to his mother."

"I can't."

"She is dead then?" Catelyn said before she could stop herself. "I… I didn't mean_"

"Just forget it."

He had left her chambers then and hadn't sought her out until she came to him herself. This usually happened whenever Jon's mother came up which happened every time they discussed Jon.

It probably would be better if he told her the truth about Jon but despite everything he had been through, he couldn't even try to imagine what her reaction would be.

_Promise me, Ned._

The gods seemed to remind him whenever he considered telling her. For all he knows, she would immediately tell the king just to get rid of the boy. Ned liked to think she was better than that but he knew how rush she can be, usually thinking back on her actions after things have already been set in motion. Oh maybe she would welcome him and start treating him better? Ned wasn't sure he was willing to take his chances on that.

Revealing Lyanna's could probably through Westeros into another war. While Robert was like a brother to him, Jon was his blood and would do everything in his power to protect him, even if it meant calling the banners against Robert. Something he wasn't willing to take part in.

Ned had lost the whole of his family in the rebellion.

The plans had been going well for the overthrow of the Targaryens. And the tournament of Harrenhal had happened. Lyanna had fallen in love with the silver prince and eloped. Lord Rickard had stormed king's Landing to his death, Brandon right on his heels. Lyanna had died giving birth and Benjen had condemned himself to the Wall blaming himself.

All in all, he was all that remained making him Lord of Winterfell and marrying a woman who probably hated him. That was the price the Starks paid to overthrow the Targaryens.

It is quite ironic that he is willing to go to war in the defense of one.

_Promise me, Ned._

And he would do it in half a heartbeat.

Sighing, he sheathed _Ice_ and went to the castle to eat dinner with his family.

That night after exhausting Catelyn, Ned laid awake next to his wife. For some reason his head mind went back to Lyanna. He thought of the what he could have done to prevent the events that led to the rebellion. He thought of what he would have done had he been in his father's place.

_A Sworn Shield._

His mind seemed to supply for him or was it the gods? If Lyanna had been with a sworn shield may she wouldn't have had to be the _Knight of the laughing Tree_ and that meeting with Rheagar wouldn't have happened. If she had been with a Sworn Shield, maybe somehow the Starks would have known that she had actually gone with the Prince willingly. If she had been with a Sworn Shield, maybe Rheagar wouldn't have gotten a chance to steal her away. Maybe the Sworn Shield would have gotten her to a Maester so she delivered with in the presence of someone who could help her so she doesn't die of birthing fever.

When he finally managed to sleep, his mind was filled with Lyanna lying in her deathbed. When he blinked, she wasn't Lyanna anymore but instead it was Sansa.

"_I am queen now." She said weakly. "Thank you father, this all I ever wanted."_

_No, it was never meant to be like this._

He wanted to say but before he could even speak it was Lyanna again.

"_I'm sorry father." Arya said. "I couldn't protect him. I broke my promise."_

_No, it can't be like this, it was me who promised._

_You know what to do Eddard Stark._

A voice said in a harsh whisper. Were the gods always this harsh.

_You know what to do._

"_Promise me, Ned."_

The voice seemed to come from above and when he looked up, he met the most brilliant emerald eyes he had ever seen.

-ASVASVASV-

"I want to get the girls Sworn Shields." Ned stated the next morning as he dressed up.

"It is about time." Catelyn answered. "The seven know how many times I have asked you to do that."

She had told him numerous times how the Daughters or rather Sansa needed a sworn shield as a daughter for a house as prominent as house Stark. The Starks were well liked in the North so he never considered the need for one as they were likely to get married in the North when the time came.

"What brought this on." Catelyn inquired.

"I…had a change in mind." He couldn't very well tell her his reasons and even if he told her she probably wouldn't even believe him without the full story. "So I suggest you start looking into possible candidates."

His mind flashed to the brilliant emerald eyes he had seen in his dream though he had no idea what they meant or what they represented in his dream. Was it the Lannisters? They were the only house with a shade of green like that though not as striking as he had seen in his vision.

"What of… Snow?"

"What about him?" Ned asked raising an eyebrow.

"The boy came to me." Catelyn said, not even bothering to hide her distaste at the idea. "He wants me to convince you to let him go to the wall."

"Jon came to you?"

Ned was having a hard time believing that. Jon seemed to have made it his life ambition to keep away from Catelyn as much as possible whenever he can. The fact that he would actively seek her out only showed how determined or _desperate _the boy had become.

"Apparently he wishes to prove that he has no ill will against Robb." Catelyn scoffed.

"You know he doesn't."

"_For now."_ Catelyn replied. "If that is want then who are you to deny him, it not like you to start now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Ned opened his mouth to reply but she continued. "You let him saunter around like he is Brandon the Builder come again, treating like he belongs here and when someone reminds him of his place he goes sulking and brooding like the pitiful excuse he is."

Ned felt his lips twitching slightly in amusement. Sometimes his wife can be over dramatic.

"Jon does not _saunter around the place_."

Catelyn gave him a look that seemed to tell him how much of an idiot he was.

"Well, do with him what you want I just don't think I can stand his presence here much longer."

And with that she left him to go and break her fast. Ned sighed knowing that he had to come to a decision regarding Jon soon enough. Despite his reservations, he knew that the Wall was probably the safest place the boy could be. Even if the secret of his birth somehow came out, a man of the night's watch has no right to anything so he would never be considered threat by Robert.

At least Ned hoped so.

He walked out of his room and found the boy in question raising his hand to knock on the door. He was sure he had been waiting for Catelyn to leave before he could try to talk.

"Lord Stark." The boy greeted and Ned suppressed a sigh and the greeting. Jon had never referred to him as father despite his efforts.

"Jon, how are you this morning."

He greeted Lyanna's boy as he started walking into the direction of the Godswood, Jon easily keeping up with his long strides.

"I am fine Lord Stark."

"Shouldn't you be in your lessons with Maester Luwin?"

"Uhm, well I thought I could have a word. Robb hasn't even woken up yet." Jon answered and Ned could see the boy's lips twitching. "Though I doubt he will be for long."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I saw Arya trying to sneak into our room, probably thinking that I was still there."

Jon was now smiling and Ned found his lips imitating the gesture despite himself.

Before he could reply, they turned the corner and almost ran into Arya who was laughing loudly.

"Father, Jon, help me." Arya shouted clinging to Jon, her face flushed from running. "Robb wants to kill me?"

"And why would he want to do that?"

"Because he didn't want to wake up." The girl said, looking the picture of pure innocence. "And all I did was to wake him."

"You dumped a bucket of snow on my head." A disheveled looking Robb said entering the corridor while shaking the remaining snow from his hair.

"Well, you shouldn't have been asleep at this time." Arya sniffed, looking at him with her nose stuck in the air. "You are the future lord of Winterfell and should act like it."

"Sorry, mother." Robb laughed along with Jon.

"You should be in your lessons with Septa Mordane, Arya."

"Do I have to, Father." Arya pouted and shook of the nostalgia gripping him at the site.

"Yes you have." Ned replied firmly despite everything telling him to say otherwise. "And your brothers will escort you as they go to Maester Luwin."

"But Lord Stark_"

"Go, Jon. I will talk to you later."

The boy started at him for a moment like he wanted to argue, his eyes staring him defiantly before he sighed and caught Arya's hand.

"Very well." He finally said even as Arya looked between the two of them in confusion. "Come on little sister, we've got a lot of work to make a lady out of you."

"Shut up stupid." Arya retorted. "I am a warrior, not a _Lady_."

The way the girl said the word one would think it was some kind of curse or the worst insult one could ever tell someone.

Shaking his head, Ned continued on his way towards the Godswood and when he finally reached, he shivered slightly as a wave of warmth passed through him the moment he placed his un-gloved hand at its bark.

_Eddard Stark_

The wind whispered in his ears. Closing his eyes, Ned welcomed the familiar embrace of the old gods. The gods of his father and all the Starks that came after him. He wasn't sure how he could feel them, how he was somehow able to communicate with them even if they only did when they wanted. He knew Brandon had never felt anything though Lyanna did. She had been the first to speak of it and Ned then got the courage to share with her on his own experience.

_What am I to do? What am I missing?_

He asked, feeling the caress on his thoughts. Like a mother soothing a child who has just woken from a nightmare from a nightmare.

_Change._

His mind supplied though he knew it was the old gods as je felt a slight flare of warmth from the white bark he was holding.

_What change?_

There was no reply. And he wondered what exactly happening. This was not something you share with anyone who hasn't experienced. It was one of those that you would need to see it to know it or rather experience it. Well that is if you weren't Lyanna as the girl had no problem speaking to him about it like it was a normal experience.

Though maybe that had been due to his nature. He wasn't exactly the most talkative person in the North. Brandon had been wild, brave and charismatic. He always knew what to do or say in whatever situation. He was a true heir to the North, something he had been groomed to be since he could walk. Something he never got to be and instead, Quiet solemn Ned had to take his elder brother's place. And bride.

_He is here._

Ned almost jumped at the thought. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his thought. An intense emerald eye dominated his vision then another, followed by a long nose, messy black hair and a rider dressed in all black. A rider seated atop a black stallion, standing on a hill. A very familiar hill overlooking Winterfell. On his shoulder was what seemed to be a white Owl?

"Who is he?"

"Ned?"

Ned jumped, his hand going to the pommel of _Ice_ at his belt. He whirled around only to be met with a startled Catelyn.

"Ned, is everything alright?"

"Yes." He muttered, relaxing. "I am alright; I just wasn't expecting anyone."

"Oh, well you seem to have forgotten about breaking your fast." Catelyn told him as they started walking back to the castle. "So who is _He_?"

"What?"

"When I found you, you said 'Who is he?"

"I did?" Ned hadn't even realized that he had spoken aloud. "It's not important."

Catelyn gave him a shrewd look out of the corner of her eye but he pretended that he had not seen it.

Entering the great hall though the Lord's entrance, Ned easily found his place at the high table and sat down next to Robb. The rest of the household was all waiting for him before they could start to eat. Well except Arya who was chewing discreetly with her mouth closed. His youngest daughter wasn't exactly the most patient person in Westeros.

Even as he started putting butter on his bread, his mind kept going back to the raider he had seen in the vision.

Was he coming to Winterfell? Who was he and why had the gods shown him?

Those thoughts and similar ones occupied him throughout the meal and he mostly ignored the conversations going on around him. He listened with half an ear as Bran and Arya argued about something, their mother telling them not to speak with food in the mouth every minute. He listened to Sansa _whispering _with her friend Jeyne Poole about boys and embroidering. His gaze also travelled across the hall to the place usually occupied by Jon though the boy was nowhere to be see.

"… Lord? Lord Stark?" Maester Luwin's voice pulled him from his thoughts and guessing by the look on his voice, he had called him a couple of times."

"Yes?"

"I… my Lord, Jory Cassel asks for your presence in the yard, my Lord."

"Is something wrong?" Ned asked even as he stood up, his family following suit.

"I don't think so but it must be important, otherwise he wouldn't have sent for you."

Ned nodded and led the way towards the oak and iron doors of the great keep. While he wasn't very sure, something told him he already knew what or who was in the courtyard.

When the Stark family reached the yard, Ned felt his eyebrows rising at what was before him. Five Stark guards were standing in a circle with their swords drawn around a mounted rider. The very same person Ned had seen in his vision earlier that morning.

The young man cut a majestic figure as he stared down at the Stark guards. He was wearing very black trousers which looked to be a very good quality, something a Lord would easily afford and black padded linen skirts with a black doublet. There was a Black winter cloak around his shoulders which covered the back of the stallion he was sitting on. He had black leather boots and gloves. The stallion itself was the same shade of black like his clothes and was standing quietly staring at Ned. It was big, more muscular and taller than any he had ever seen, probably one bred for battle.

"What is going on here?" Ned asked coming to a stop a few steps from the group while standing protectively in front of his family.

The young man lifted his head and Ned resisted the urge to shiver under his gaze. The now familiar emerald eyes bored into him as if staring at his very soul. Ned noted that he had sharp facial features, high aristocratic cheek bones like Rheagar had been having. A long nose and very messy black hair coming up to his shoulders. There was a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Going by his face, he couldn't be much older than Robb though his gaze seemed to command respect all by itself. Ned idly noted that there was not a single drop on the young man or the fur of his cloak despite the light breeze of snow falling. After staring at him for a moment, the young shrugged off the cloak on his shoulders and jumped off the stallion landing quietly on his feet. The Stark guards were startled by the sudden movement and took a step back from him though the young man ignored them.

With the young man standing, Ned could see that he was lean, like Jon though more muscular than his nephew. He was also tall, having a couple of inches on Robb. There were two swords hanging on his waist and going by the pommels they seemed to be very good quality. The owl he had seen in the vision was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Stark." The young man said bowing slightly with one hand behind his back. "I believe you were expecting me."

-ASVASVASV-

AN: Alright, I would like to confess I am not good at juggling different characters like GRRM did so I will be sticking with very few POVs. Mostly from the people surrounding Harry. I will try not to have too much of Harry's POV as the main reason for this fic is to see how his presence affects the people in Westeros though he will appear to explain things we don't know.

For those who were expecting that I wouldn't talk of Jon's mother soon, sorry to disappoint but if you have read the books or watched the show I'm sure you knew what to find. And there was no way I would get in Ned's head without getting to that. I like to believe that it was something that bothered him a lot and probably haunted him until the day his solemn head was chopped off.

I need a Beta, we meet next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A SIMPLE FAVOUR**

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter. ASOIF and GOT belong to GRRM and HBO_

-ASFASFASF-

**HARRY**

Sitting atop _Reiner, _Harry Potter marveled at the beauty surrounding him. He took in a deep breath savoring the clean air that was in the North. He was pretty sure there was no place with air as _clean _or fresh as he was breathing. The air had kept getting cleaner the further from King's Landing he had gone. Even _Reiner _seemed to appreciate as he was taking in silent deep breaths given by the mist coming out of its nostrils.

The Black shire horse stood patiently staring across the hill unto Winterfell castle. Even from this distance, Harry could see that it was a formidable castle, older than even Hogwarts was in his home universe. According to the records in the _House of Black and White_, Winterfell had been standing since the age of heroes and was probably the oldest castle in Westeros as it was built by Brandon Stark, the same man who built the Wall.

Thinking of the _House of Back and White_, Harry remembered the day he had come to Westeros four years ago. Waking up in the pool that was meant to kill anyone who drunk from it. He had been naked except for the chain around his neck that held his two shrunken trunks. The chain had been a gift to him from death as it and anything attached to it can travel through universes without getting lost in the Void in-between. It was special in a way that once Harry had put it around his neck, no one was able to remove it, including Harry himself.

One of the trunks was filled with all sorts of potions and potion supplies. From simple hair growing potions to the _Elixir of life_. Since Harry was immortal and immune to all sorts of diseases, he usually didn't need the potions as he just used magic in case of minor injuries. However, while more durable than the average human, he could also get hurt and therefore relied on them a lot given that most of the 'errands' he ran for death usually involved fighting.

Also the fact that he was usually de-aged whenever he traveled through the universes and therefore had to wait for his magic to grow again meant that he relied on the potions. It was only a stroke of luck that he woke up here when he is thirteen and his magic was already active even though it was only as powerful as it had been when he was thirteen and was in his third year at Hogwarts. Even then, Harry had not been your average thirteen-year-old wizard so it was pretty strong.

The first year he had spent it studying the history of the new world he had just come to. The _House of Black and White_ being the headquarters of an assassins' organization had been a treasure den of knowledge on not only Westeros but also Essos, the history of the land as well as the prominent houses occupying them.

He had learned of the children of the forest in the North, the First men and the Long Night then the Andals' invasion. He had learned of the Doom of Valyria and the subsequent conquest by Aegon the Conqueror with his sister wives Rhaenys and Visenya along with their dragons. He had learned of the bending of the King in the North to the invading dragons and the unification of the kingdoms of Westeros and the pact signed between the Wolves and Dragons.

He learned about the rule of the Targaryens, the Dance of dragons, conquest of Dorne, the Blackfyre rebellions, the rise and fall of house Reyne. He learned of the reign of Aerys II Targaryen who later became known as the 'mad king'. The rise of Tywin Lannister and restoration of house Lannister.

The house of Black and White had accounts of Aerys' madness, the actions he took against Rickard and Brandon Stark as well as the apparent kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by the crown prince. Though according to the records in the _House_, the girl had willingly gone with the Prince and even got married. It is even stipulated that there could be a child who came out of the union. These were the 'spark' that started the rebellion to overthrow the Targaryens.

The North had allied with the Vale as well as all those under house Baratheon and had fought a war that ended at the Trident. Tywin Lannister sacked King's Landing ordering the slaughter of the two Targaryen children and the Queen Elia Martel. Jaime Lannister stabbed the Mad king in the back earning himself the tittle 'Kingslayer'.

Because of his Targaryen blood, Robert Baratheon was picked from the three leaders of the rebellion and Jon Arryn was appointed Hand of the king while the third figurehead retreated back to the North to become Warden of the North. With Robert's betrothed dead, the new Kind married Cersei Lannister and secured the West to the crown.

It is stipulated at the _House_ that there was a disagreement between Robert and Eddard Stark about Tywin or Gregor Clegane not being punished for butchering the Targaryen children and that the Lord of Winterfell had not been in the South to see his foster brother for the last sixteen years since the end of the rebellion in 281 AC.

Harry shivered slightly and was pulled out of his recollections. He frowned slightly wondering why he had shivered given that the clothes he was wearing were enchanted to automatically adjust with his needs without any conscious thought. He looked up only to see that while he had been reflecting on his first year in Westeros, _Reiner _had been walking towards the castle. He hadn't even realized he had walked through Winter town and right past the guards at the castle's gates.

Mentally dropping the Notice-me-not bubble around himself, Harry's lips twitched in amusement as the guards _finally _noticed that there was an unrecognized rider in their midst. Five of them drew their swords and cautiously approached him. _Reiner _watched them impassively as they approached, one of them, with the one who seemed to be the leader wearing unadorned blue plate armor and a thin grey cloak in the front.

"My name is Jory Cassel, Captain of house guard." The man said. "What is your business in Winterfell and how did you get past the guards."

"I want to see Lord Stark." Harry answered calmly.

"The Lord Stark is breaking his fast with his family." Jory answered. "What did you want?"

Harry didn't answer.

"I am asking you for the last time, Boy..."

Jory trailed off as Hedwig suddenly jumped off from Harry's shoulder. Half a second later _Reiner _shifted slightly and one of the guards who had been trying to sneak up on Harry was sent flying.

The other guards darted forward and the black stallionswiftly turned, much faster than its size suggested. On was slapped in the face by the tail and went flying as well while _Reiner_ used his hind leg and kicked another in the stomach. The great horse swiftly moved his head and knocked another into the dirt and with the return movement had Jory flying as well. All this happened as Harry was comfortably seated on the horse's back and when it was done, Hedwig came back and landed on Harry's shoulder.

It had all happened in less than twenty seconds.

Harry noted that none of the guards were that hurt as he knew the horse didn't exactly want to hurt them that much. He knew one kick from it could separate a man's head from his neck as he had seen on his journey North through the Riverlands.

"I don't want any trouble." Harry told the guards as they started getting back to their feet. "I just want to see the Lord Stark, is all."

Jory glanced at _Reiner_ slightly as he weighed his choices before he nodded to some of the other guards who had come because of the commotion and he swiftly left. Hedwig jumped from Harry's shoulder and flew after the man into the great hall. Through Hedwig's eyes, Harry watched as the messenger spoke to a Maester who then informed the man who was clearly Lord Stark and a few seconds later, the Starks followed the messenger out to the yard.

-ASVASVASV-

**JON**

Jon had been watching the events in the yard in interest. When he had separated from Robb as the heir of Winterfell went to join his family, Jon had gone to his secret clearing in the godswood for his early training. He and Arya were the only ones aware of the place and the routine he had developed over the years.

Jon had realized at one point that he could never be as good as Robb in the eyes of most people. Therefore, he had started pushing himself more than either Robb and Theon so he would prove all of them wrong. By his twelfth name-day, the results of his efforts were apparent as the two heirs had more than often found themselves on with their faces in the ground.

Jon had relished his victories, at least until he had started watching the reactions from the other people. The disapproving looks Ser Rodrick gave him whenever he thought the boy was not looking, the angry looks sent to him by Sansa. And most of all the look full of loathing and accusation Lady Stark gave him. The she had confronted him, pulled his ears so hard that they burned for the rest of the day. She had shouted at him, called him an ungrateful _bastard _intent on humiliating Robb hopping that their Lord father would pick him instead as heir to Winterfell.

As if that had been not enough, he had started hearing people whispering of how he would make a better Lord, how he was Ned come again and the fact that he should be heir. Coincidentally, he had run into Lady Stark as she rounded the corner, clearly having heard the whispers as well. By the look she gave him, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had cut his throat there and then. Up to now, he firmly believed that she would have done it had there been a knife within range.

Therefore, he had started holding back bit by bit. Letting Robb win a few times while making sure that it wasn't so obvious as he knew his brother would never forgive him if he found out that his wins were empty. He always made sure that at least if it wasn't a draw, he would only win two out of five at the most and that was after he had struggled very much, at least that is what he wanted everyone to believe.

He had learned early on that people tended to believe what they wanted even if the truth was staring them right in the face. So he kept on the mummers show for the whole household while he pushed himself whenever he got the chance. Well, the entire household except for Arya of all people who for some reason had worked out that he wasn't giving his all during the spars with Theon or Robb. She had one day followed him to his secret clearing and caught him practicing his moves.

His little sister had then blackmailed him into training her as well if he didn't want her to tell their Lord father. He hadn't needed much convincing anyway so everyday whenever he was free he would sneak off to his yard and push himself to the limits and sometimes he was joined by Arya. That was even before he had decided to join the Nights' Watch at the beginning of the year. Then he had started pushing himself even further knowing that he would need to make an impression if he were to ever be taken seriously there and not considered to be just another pampered little Lord.

At the rate he was going, he was sure he could both Robb and Theon and wipe the floor with them without braking any sweat. He only wished there was someone willing to train him, someone on the same level with him or better than him that would help him to develop his skills further.

He felt someone nudging his hip and looked down to see his little sister frowning at him.

"What?"

"You are brooding." She accused and he couldn't stop his lips from stretching into a grin.

"It is called thinking little sister." He ran a hand through her hair. "You should try it every now and then, it is good for your health."

Arya just scoffed at him.

"Who is he and why the guards looking at the horse like it just beat them up?"

"Because the horse just beat them up." Jon chuckled. "Never seen a horse capable beating up five trained men in less than a minute."

"Never seen one _that_ big either."

"Aye." Jon nodded in agreement. There was something unnatural about the horse and its rider.

"Do you think he is a faceless man?"

"I can clearly the man's face Arya." Jon laughed. "He wouldn't be _faceless_ if he has a face now, would he?"

"You are just stupid." Arya rolled her eyes and darted away from his hand as he made to mess up her hair again. She went and stood next to Robb as she had run a head of them when they left the great hall.

"Lord Stark." The rider spoke after he had landed on the ground. "I believe you were expecting me."

The young man looked no older than Jon or Robb though he was taller both of them. He was nearly as muscular as Robb though he was also lithe like Jon. He was clearly stronger than he looked if Jon could hazard a guess.

"I don't think I was." Lord Stark replied with narrowed eyes. "Who are you supposed to be and why are you here?"

"My name is Harry Potter." The young man answered clearly unaffected by Lord Stark's piercing gaze. "And I am here to serve as a sworn shield to one of your daughters."

Jon's eyebrows rose while Sansa and Lady Stark gasped loudly. Swornshields were not very common in the North, infact Jon had never heard of a northern son or daughter having a Swornshield. While Lord Stark's face was hard as ice and his eyes narrowed in thought, Lady Stark had no trouble expressing her opinion.

"My daughters have no need of a Swornshield and even if we did, we wouldn't hire a stranger."

The young man, Harry Potter, gave her a smile and next to her Jon saw Sansa flush.

"You will not be _hiring_ me my Lady and you _are_ most definitely looking for a Swornshield."

"And how would you know that?"

Clearly the idea had been considered by Lord and Lady Stark.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry Potter replied, and Jon could sense some amusement in his voice. "I am sure your husband can tell you though, he doesn't seem to be surprised by my presence here."

"Ned?" Lady Stark turned to her husband who glanced at Harry Potter then to his wife before he spoke."

"Everyone get back to work." He barked before he turned to his family. "All of you come to my solar."

He turned to walk away before he turned to Jon who was still standing in his place.

"Jon, escort our guest to the stables and then bring him to my solar."

The guards sheathed their swords and walked away from Harry Potter who was watching the retreating Stark family. It took Jon a moment to realize that Arya wasn't among the group.

"Hello Jon Snow." Harry Potter greeted him with a smile when he reached him.

"Uhm, you know who I am?"

"Of course, I know all the Stark kids." Harry answered as he followed Jon. The huge horse following behind obediently. "You and Robb are the oldest followed by the cute redhead Sansa, then the pretty one following us is called Arya who is one year older than Bran and the little one is Rickon."

"Oh…" Jon answered glancing back to see Arya darting behind a half-loaded wagon of firewood. "We are not sure who is older actually, it is usually Robb who is considered the oldest."

"Because you are a bastard?" Harry asked casually and Jon just nodded. "Well, that's stupid."

"What?"

"Your father apparently _did it_ with your mother just after the Tourney and Lord Stark hadn't married the Lady Stark then." Harry answered just as they reached the stables. They found an empty stall and the Stallion sauntered over and entered without even waiting for directions. Harry continued. "Robb was however conceived moons after the Tourney after your grandfather and uncle had been executed by the 'mad king' at the official start of the rebellion."

Jon looked at Harry in surprise. While the things he was talking about weren't exactly secrets, they weren't things anyone would know about.

"You seem to know quite a lot."

"Oh, I know more than you can imagine, Jon Snow." Harry answered with a mysterious smile.

They continued in companionable silence towards Lord Stark's solar along with Arya who had stopped hiding and was now walking next to Jon with Harry on the other side. It wasn't until they were almost reaching the solar that Arya spoke.

"Do you know Jon's mother?"

The two young men froze in their steps, Jon's grip tightening on Arya's small hand before she snatched out of it. Harry on the other hand only paused once before he continued walking, Arya following him.

"I have my suspicions that only your father can prove or disapprove."

"Well, who do you think it is?"

"That's enough, Arya." Jon snapped at her and she sent him an annoyed look.

"He claims to know a lot, let him prove it." She shrugged as she continued walking.

"He doesn't need to prove anything and I hope this never comes up again."

"Can't make any promises." Harry Potter shrugged without even glancing at him.

"Not me either." Arya added sharing a smile with the stranger.

Before Jon could say anything, they reached the door and Arya opened it without even bothering to knock and let them in. Jon turned to go back but he was stopped by Harry's gloved hand catching his arm.

"Stay." The raven-haired young man said. "He wanted you to be here or else he would have asked someone else to bring me."

They entered together and Robb grinned at Jon when they entered. He motioned for him to join him and Jon shuffled over to him. Harry walked and stood in the center of the room in front of Lord Stark's table who was seated with the rest of his family on either side of his chair.

"Where did you come from, Harry Potter?" Ned Stark asked.

"Bravos, My Lord."

"And why did you decide to move all the way from Bravos to come to Winterfell?"

"I was told." Harry answered simply.

"By who?"

"You know who." Harry stated before he blinked and then he snorted.

"You find this conversation funny?" Catelyn snapped and Ned threw her a hard look.

Harry for his part didn't seem affected by her words at all.

"Not really." He answered with a smile. "There was someone I used to know that was feared so much that no one dared to say his name, so they would refer to him as _You-know-who_."

"Was?"

"Yep." Harry answered Lord Stark. "The fellow murdered my parents when I was a baby so I killed him."

The solar was completely quiet for about a full minute before Ned sighed and stood up.

"I will give you a moon's turn to convince me." Lord Stark said. "Until then, you will find your own lodgings and food and I hope for your sake that you are not here to harm any of my family."

-ASFASFASF-

AN: Hello and thanks for reading. Just a reminder, I am writing this for _MY_ so if anything isn't to your liking feel free to move on.

I have decided to go with Show ages and I plan to move things very fast starting next chapter.

I will be sticking to Harr's POV for the most part as it is him I am most comfortable writing though I will be throwing in another here and there.

For those who haven't noticed, Harry is sixteen going to seventeen. Just slightly older than Robb.

A few things that didn't make sense here will be explained next chapter which will likely be completely Harry so please point out anything you don't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A SIMPLE FAVOUR**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling while ASOIF and GOT belong to GRRM and HBO_

AN: Before reading this chapter I would like to remind everyone that despite his appearance, Harry is actually over two centuries old and that is without accounting for the years he spends during his errands for Death. I am not sure if that is relevant or not but I felt like pointing it out.

**HARRY**

Harry looked at Ned Stark for some time trying to determine whether he was serious or not. Taking a cursory glance at the Lord's surface thoughts he realized that he _was_ actually very serious. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"You are dismissed, Harry Potter."

Well that will not do at all.

"Not bloody likely." Harry muttered quietly but going by the unbelieving looks from the other people in the room he hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

Ignoring them, Harry flicked his wrist and the _Elder _wand materialized into his hand. He flicked it towards the door and it closed silently and locked itself. Another flick and it could only be opened from inside. He turned to his gob smacked audience and with a flourish, plush chairs appeared behind the kids who had been standing and then he conjured himself a chair similar to Ned's only more comfortable.

"Ok, I'm going to try to be honest with you as much as possible." Harry started, completely ignoring their identical gaping mouths. "Dangerous times are coming for house Stark. I know you can feel it my Lord, and so does Jon, Arya and Bran even if they have no idea what they are feeling."

"However, things will not just end with the Starks or the North for _Winter is Coming,_ Lord Stark and with it the end of life." Harry stated grimly. "The fate of the world lies in the hands of certain individuals inside this room. The gods know it, and they are not willing to sit back while humanity becomes extinct. Therefore, _I _was sent to make sure that the North not only survives what is coming but also ready for the threat that comes with _Winter_."

His little speech seemed to have distracted everyone from his little display of magic. Well everyone except Arya who was bouncing in her seat her eyes still wide as if surprised that the seat had not disappeared yet.

"That is a bunch of nonsense." Catelyn declared, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And I think we have heard enough of it, I suggest_"

"Cat, I think that is enough." Ned said quietly but by the look on her face one would think she had been slapped in the face.

"But Ned, you can't be taking any of this seriously, are you?"

"I honestly don't know but he is not entirely wrong." Ned said looking at Harry. "I have had the feeling for some time that things are about to change for this house and not exactly for the better."

"And how would did you come to that conclusion?" Catelyn demanded. "Or is this something only people of the North know about."

"I don't know why no one is commenting about the chairs we are seating on." Arya said from where she was prodding the chair with her foot. Everyone then turned to Harry for an explanation.

"Like I said, I was sent to prepare the North and I was given certain… abilities to help me in my task."

"Sent by who?"

"The gods, of course." Harry answered grinning at her.

Before she could retort Ned glared at her.

"Cat, I think you should escort the girls to the Septa for their lessons." She glared at Harry like it was fault before she gathered her daughters and reluctantly left. Ned turned to the boys. "Both of you go as well, I will join you after talking to Harry Potter here."

Robb looked like he wanted to argue but he was pulled by Jon and together with Bran, they walked out glancing at Harry as they passed him. None paid any attention to the chairs that disappeared the moment they stood up.

When the door closed again, Ned leaned forward and stared at Harry.

"What are you doing in my home, Harry Potter?"

"Exactly what I told you Lord Stark, nothing more." Seeing the skeptical look Harry frowned. "You don't believe me."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I am not sure what to believe." Ned shook his head. "All I know is that I haven't felt this amount of dread since the Tourney of Harrenhal. I remember clearly what happened then and when I prayed to the gods to spare the Starks this time, I saw you on that hill."

"That why are you finding what I'm telling you hard to believe?"

"I don't know alright." Ned snapped but there was no emotion in his voice. "Maybe because your presence proves what I've been fearing, or maybe all this talk of magic is just hard to comprehend, take your pick."

Harry was quiet as he gave the man time to compose himself.

"What are your intentions towards Jon?" Harry asked looking him dead in the eye. The man stilled, his hand gripping the arm-rest of his chair tightly while held Harry's gaze. He knew his gaze was unnerving and Lord Stark was no exception. After keeping it for a few seconds, he glanced towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Lord Stark."

Ned's eyes narrowed for a second before they widened his face losing color. His eyes darted to the locked door, then to _Ice_ where he was resting on the desk. He glanced at Harry, clearly calculating the distance between them. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I really hope you are not thinking of attacking me Lord Stark." Harry stated with a challenging smile. Lord Stark was said to be one of the best swordsmen in Westeros and he wouldn't mind having a spar or two though this was neither the right time nor the place. The man looked moments away from leaping for his sword.

"You see this little stick in my hands?" Harry asked idly as he twirled the _Elder Wand_ in his hand. "With a simple flick, I can bind you, knock you out, pull out your soul. All before you can move a muscle."

For some reason, his words didn't seem to help.

"But I will not do it, because I want you to trust me willingly if this...alliance is to work out."

"_Willingly?"_

"Yes. Willingly." Harry told him. "I am not a very patient man, Lord Stark. One way or the other, I will find a way to complete my task but it would be better if we worked together.

Standing up, Harry walked towards Ned's table and placed both his hands on it as he peered at the Lord of Winterfel.

"Now I am going to ask you again, what are your intentions towards your nephew?"

When had first asked the question, Harry hadn't been sure and had been basing on the suspicions from _The House of Black and White _and only the man seated in front of him could have confirmed them and he had done just that by his reaction. Then again, he could have easily plucked it out of his head.

"Is there any use in asking you how you knew?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Harry asked as he summoned his seat to him and he sat down. Ned followed the movement of the chair before wearily.

"I promised to protect him." Ned said, his shoulders falling. "I know for a fact that Robert would have ripped him from my hands had he known that the boy was a Targaryen. _Dragonspawn, _he called them."

Ned shuddered and Harry got a flash if the broken bodies of the Targaryen kids in Kingslanding. The family the boy would never know.

"So I protected him the only way I could think of."

"Using your well known honor to promote your apparent dishonor." Harry was impressed to some extent. He had a few granddaughters in Slytherin and he was pretty sure they would have applauded the move if it hadn't been for things the boy was forced to go through for being proclaimed a 'bastard'. A dragon living among wolves.

"A white wolf became a dragon."

"What?"

"Before I came here..." Which was technically the truth. "I had a vision where wolves were fighting lions and other animals. A dragon came and started killing all the others until the only white wolf in the pack transformed into a dragon and saved the others."

"What does it mean?" Ned asked though Harry suspected he already knew the answer.

"Jon will have to become the dragon he is supposed to be."

"No, he can't." Ned said. "No one else can know."

"Are you asking me to lie to him?" Harry frowned at him.

"It is better this way." Ned told him though it looked like it physically pained him to say it. "It can never happen. What use is telling him of something he will never become. A family he will never be part of?"

Harry really couldn't make any sense of the man's reasoning, nor did hr care.

"Let me tell you something, Lord Stark." Harry spoke after a moment of silence. "I will_ not _lie to the boy, I will not outright tell him but if he directly asks me then I won't hesitate to tell him. I suffered a lot because people thought it was a good idea to keep information about _me _and I will not be part of whatever you are doing to him."

The man looked at kingdoms he wanted to press the matter but he perhaps realised that it would be a wastage of time and he instead sighed.

"There is only one other person who knows."

"Howland Reed?" Harry asked and Ned blinked in surprise looking at him in question. He just shrugged. "I am well informed Lord Stark though I am wondering why you just didn't tell your wife."

"Those reasons are my own." Ned said firmly. "In any case, I am already going treason by keeping Jon in my home and it would be disaster to my family if word got out of Jon's parentage."

"You don't trust your wife?" Harry asked with amusement. He was exactly enamored with the Lady Stark.

"Not with _this, _no."

Harry was silent as he watched the man before him. The love and loyalty he had for his nephew was very clear and he was sure that if it came to it, Ned Stark would most likely side with Jon Snow against his foster brother.

"You didn't answer my initial question though." Harry said finally and the Lord Stark blinked at him in confusion. "What do you plan with the boy."

"Nothing." Ned stated completely. "Jon is his own man. Whatever he wishes yo do, I will do everything in power to support him."

"Even joining the wall?"

"Aye."

"You would have the _rightful king of the seven kingdoms _waste away at the wall? The last of his line might I add?"

"I would have my nephew be somewhere that he would never be considered a threat throne in any way which will keep him alive as well as my family safe in the event that his parentage ever came out."

Thinking of it, Harry could see from Ned's point of view how that would save his family when his treason was outed. A brother of the watch gave up everything that belongs to him, his claim to the throne included. And Ned could claim that it had been his plan all along and the only reason he didn't give him up was because of the anger he had felt when the other Targaryen kids had been killed and he had feared for his nephew. After all the disagreement between the foster brothers over the actions of Tywin was well known.

"He deserves more than to live his life among criminals."

"Then what would you have me do?" Ned snapped.

"Give him a choice." Harry answered calmly. "The boy only thought of going to the wall because he thought it was the only place where a bastard belongs. The only place he could gain honor while serving the realm and we both know who is responsible for imparting that mentality into him. Tell the boy of his heritage and let him decide for himself what he wants. If he insists on the Wall, then you will hear no arguments from me but I will not let him throw his life away just because he considers himself a lesser being because of principles of a rotten society and the actions of a spiteful woman."

"Careful now, I will not have you talk about my wife like that in my presence." Ned warned but Harry ignored him.

"I don't want to fight you Lord Stark. Well not now at the least, I wouldn't mind to see for myself the ferocity the quiet wolf though." Harry said. "Like I told you earlier, we are both after the same thing, keeping the Starks alive, and this partnership will work better if we worked together and I don't usually get along with people who keep secrets from people for 'their own good'."

"Says the man who seems to know everything going on in my home and yet all I know of him is his name."

"All in good time Lord Stark." Harry said as he stood up and started walking towards the door. "Tell the boy, my Lord Stark or I will have to tell him myself."

"It is not as easy as you make it." Ned replied following him.

"Then make it so." Harry replied. "You are believed to be capable doing the hard things, like taking on Arthur Dayne in single combat and besting him."

"It wasn't exactly single combat." Ned replied with a sigh as they headed towards where Harry knew were the training grounds.

"I know."

"Of course you would." Ned shook his head. "By the way, what happened in the courtyard before I came?"

"Oh nothing life threatening." Harry waved his hand. "Your guards felt it was a good idea to sneak on _Reiner _and the old boy hadn't been amused."

"This Reiner is your horse?" Ned asked and Harry nodded. "I haven't seen one that large before."

The question was clear in his voice and Harry briefly considered toying with him but decided to answer him after all he was the one who had been preaching against keeping secrets.

"_Reiner _used to belong to a Dothraki khal but he took a liking to me as I traveled with the Khalassar so I took him with me when I left."

"You stole from Dothraki Khal?" Ned looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, technically it wasn't stealing as he came willingly."

By this time they had reached the training yard Ned paused to stare at him like he was seen while Harry continued walking towards Robb was sparing with Jon. Both boys were sweatig hard as they both tried to beat the other. Greyjoy was standing jeering at Jon whenever Robb landed a hit.

Harry had had his fair number of students, right from the DA in fifth year at Hogwarts in both magic and other fields so it took him no more than a few seconds yo spot what Jon Snow was doing. And to make it worse, the boy was so used to it that he didn't need much effort to do it. How Set Rodrick missed it, he could only guess.

"He is holding back." Harry stated when Ned finally joined him.

"Who?" Ned asked curiously and Harry silently gestured towards the two sparring teenagers.

Ned observed the two as Robb was driving Jon towards the wal, raining blow after blow on him that the shorter boy was having trouble deflecting them in time. Just as Jon's back was about to hit the wall, he deflected Robb's blow and in the same movement slipped under his arm, hit the pommel of his wooded sword into Robb's shoulder and turned around to point his own sword at Robb's exposed neck, his sword lying uselessly on the ground.

It happened so fast.

"By the gods." Ned breathed. "Why would he do that?"

"I can make an educated guess and I am sure you can as well." Harry said walking towards the rack. He picked two wooden swords and gracefully swung them around before he tossed one to a confused Lord Stark.

"How about a demonstration, My Lord." Harry said smiling at him. "You're probably the best swordsman in the North, I can't think of anyone more suited to screen the future Swornshield for your daughters."

They had attracted the attention of those in the yard. Harry saw a number of guards glaring at him, probably _Reiner's _victims. Ned deliberated for a moment before he looked at his son and nephew who were looking at them in anticipation.

"Very well." He sighed and got into a fighting stance. "You will have to forgive me if I don't go easy on you, Harry Potter because of your age."

"No worries my Lord." Harry smirked predatory. "I wouldn't hurt an old man."

_(AN: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED TO STOP HERE.)_

They moved around each other, both waiting for the other to attack. When Harry realised the older man had no plans to attack first, Harry darted towards him, his wooden sword pointed directly at Ned's heart and at the last moment leaped back half a step, turned around swept Ned of his feet using the sword.

"Oops, I guess I will just hurt you a little after all." Harry taunted as he walked away from Ned who had just gotten back to his feet.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you to stab out my heart." Ned retorted, lips twitching getting back in a fighting stance.

"Oh, then I hope you are expecting this." Harry said and with that he leaped towards Ned and started raining blow after blow on him so fast that his hand was almost becoming a blur. Ned was no slouch though and he met blow after blow with his sword as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Harry was going too fast that he had to concentrate all his attention in meeting and deflecting the blows. Harry angled slightly to the side giving him an opening and between deflecting Harry's blows, Ned had no time to dodge the puch coming directly to his nose.

The momentary lapse in attention gave Harry all the opening he needed and he slammed the flat side of his sword in Ned's shoulder with such force that he immideately dislocated it making Ned grunt in pain and drop his sword. Harry's left darted forward and grabbed it midair using the return movement to slam its pommel in Ned's side while using the one in his right and slammed it in his knee.

It took less than a minute and in the end, Lord Stark was standing on one leg with one knee on the ground, his other hand clutching his dislocated shoulder while he was also sporting a bleeding nose and Harry having both swords pointed at his neck.

"How did I do, Lord Stark?"

-ASFASFASF-

AN: Hello people, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise in advance for any lousy mistakes you find here as I typed this chapter from my phone and I was so excited to post it.

Hopefully next chapter should be the last before the deserter from the watch shows up. I will be mixing both show and book canon though there will be major changes. Harry is no player in the game, if anything he should be the one to set the board while making the rules for the game.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A SIMPLE FAVOUR**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners._

AN: Hello guys, I have to admit I wasn't exactly expecting the reaction I am getting for my story and I think I'm beginning to develop a big head. Like literary I looked in the mirror today and my head was bigger. It may have, probably fallen in my sleep while dreaming of Jon and Arya ridding dragons but that is just ridiculous.

-ASFASFASF-

**HARRY**

Sitting on a conjured stool, Harry tapped his feet on the snow impatiently as he waited for Jon to show up. It had now been two months since he had showed up at Winterfell and Harry had to admit he had been doing quite well for himself.

He liked to believe that he had managed to get Ned Stark to trust him a little. Ned knew that Harry can fight. Being the great swordsman he was, Ned had realized just how much he had been out-matched in that spar on his first day at Winterfell. Two days later, the Warden of the North had asked Harry for a spar so he would get himself back in shape as he was no longer in denial of what was coming.

Hedwig hooted and Harry unconsciously scratched at her soft white feathers as he thought of the letter she had brought in the middle of the night. According to Jarqen H'argar things were starting to pick up pace. Given that he was practically the embodiment of death- at least according to the faceless men and whatever logic existed in Westeros- Harry had decided to make use of the house of Black and White with their curious talents.

Every great in Westeros had a resident faceless man who reported to Harry anything relevant that happened there every night. This way, Harry knew practically anything that was going on throughout Westeros.

There were faceless men posing as smallfolk, there were masters, there were guards, the were kingsguard and even Lords to some keeps in the Riverlands. While Harry didn't consider cunning as one of his greatest strengths, one tended to pick up a few things here and there with time. Being centuries old, Harry was bound to pick up more than 'a few things' especially in his travels.

War was coming. There was no question about that and while Harry knew that he was capable of delaying for a very long time, delaying what one knew was inevitable would just make things worse when it finally came.

So, even before setting off for Winterfell, he prepared himself. Setting the ground work that not only allow the North to survive the war but only benefit from it as much as possible. And when the Others came, then the North would be very prepared for them.

Dragonglass was being mined at Dragonstone and sent directly to Bravos to be forged into all kinds of weapons through two-way portals that Harry had placed there. Intact there was a small community living right under Stannis' nose whose sole purpose is to mine as much obsidian as possible without collapsing the tunnels.

Harry had placed modified versions of the Fidelius which didn't need one secret keeper. Three faceless men had the powers to let anyone into the tunnels though the moment they left they would forget whatever they saw inside. Therefore, even in the event that one managed to fool the faceless man and Harry scoffed at the thought, then all they would remember would be what the tunnels looked like before Harry had started mining.

It was just too bad that Harry couldn't kill the Night King himself as only Death's champion could do it without upsetting the entire balance between the gods of WESTEROS. Personally, Harry didn't care much for the politics of the gods but the promise of what he would get at the end of this mission was enough to make him do things the way the entity wanted him to. Meaning sit down and wait until the fellow came out of his hiding place and then have the little girl stab him in the heart with a Dragonglass dagger.

Then again, this was not exactly the first time Harry had been forced to sit back and let someone else execute a certain task. So he had no trouble doing it all over again. The girl herself was very interesting and Harry was sure that he would enjoy their lessons. He had watched over her and Jon Snow as they had their secret spars and Harry could see the talent hidden in the inexperienced fumbling. Jon was a natural Swordsman and thankfully favored Harry's most used format which relied more on agility and skill than strength.

Harry was glad that the champion turned out to be Arya rather than Sansa. He shuddered to think of how long and the effort it would have taken to turn the girl into the person needed to kill the Night King. Lady Catelyn had made sure to turn the girl into a typical southern lady. Filling her pretty head with tales of knights, princes and songs so much that whatever the girl saw looked like a song to her. Her life ambition was to marry the prince and be queen of the seven kingdoms. An admirable ambition which Harry knew would be checked when the girl meets the crown prince in person.

Harry had had the misfortune of running into Joffrey during his time in Kingslanding before heading to the North. Curious about the boy's nature, he had taken a cursory glance at the boy's surface thoughts and he had decided there and then that Joffrey will not be sitting on the Iron throne. At least not when Harry was still in Westeros. A loud gasp pulled him out of his musings and he looked up to see a shocked Jon Snow.

"About bloody time you showed up." Harry grumbled as he stood up and vanished his stool with a wave of his hand. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come today."

"How do you know about this place?" Jon asked as he slowly entered the clearing. His eyes widened as he entered the warming wards Harry had set up that kept the Northern cold from the clearing. "How?"

"Magic." Harry answered with a smile. "I placed a couple of wards that will ensure you don't freeze your balls of and also to keep unwanted attention from your little hideout. I doubt Lady Stark would be amused if she found out that you drag her little girl out here every morning."

"Jon doesn't drag me anywhere." Arya said as she entered the clearing. "How is it warm here, and what is _He _doing here?"

"That is what I would like to know as well." Jon said giving Harry a pointed look.

"To train you of course." Harry answered simply as he conjured two wooden swords and tossed one to Jon. "I have watched the two of you for the last two months_"

"Months?"

"Oh, right. Where I come from, a moon's turn is called a month." Harry answered Arya. "So, I've seen you two fumbling and playing around in here and I decided to do something to help you. And no, I am not offering, I have already made the decision."

"But how did you find out." Jon asked even as he swung his wooden sword feeling the weight. "I know that except Arya, no one in the castle has ever been here."

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Harry told him before he motioned Arya and made her stand at small strip cleared of Snow. "As for you, we shall need to first get you in shape before you start any training."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arya frowned at him and Harry smiled at her benevolently.

"Exactly what it sounds like." She huffed and gave him an unimpressed look. "So, this little open space here is going to start moving and you will have to keep up with it. If you slow down, then it will simply move faster and you can't step off unless I tell you."

It was a simple enchantment that made the ground behave like a treadmill.

"What, that is stupid…" Arya trailed off as the ground started moving. She stopped walking to give Harry an impressed smile and squeaked as the pace increased to a fast walk.

"Wow, that is…" Jon trailed off as he searched for the right words. Harry had found that the boy had trouble expressing himself more often than not. "I have never heard of any magic capable of doing that."

"The magic _I_ use is capable of doing anything, Jon Snow." Harry told him as he readied his own sword. "As you have probably already figured out, the wooden swords we are using are heavier than your normal ones. I hope that it will help increase your endurance with time."

Without any warning, Harry snapped into motion and his left fist slammed into Jon's nose who staggered back in surprise and pain.

"What did you do that for?" Jon asked angrily, his voice muffled because of his covered hand.

"Checking your reflexes and clearly they are wanting." Harry tutted before suddenly stabbing at Jon's mid-section. The boy barely managed to deflect the blow only to be swept off his feet by Harry's leg and his back smacked hard into the ground that suddenly had no snow at all.

"You should learn to keep your eyes on closely on your opponent." Harry said as he waved at Arya who was moving at a slightly hurried jog. "Not everyone fights with honor, they will use everything at their disposal to come out on top."

Jon slowly staggered back to his feet and before he could recover, Harry attacked again. This continued for the next twenty minutes until Jon was covered in bruises and wheezing on the ground. Harry, having not been affected at a by the admittedly vigorous workout turned to Arya and just shook his head. The poor girl had passed out and was snoring with her face planted in the snow like she had no care in the world. Harry conjured a blanket and covered her before he turned back to Jon.

"You did quite well for yourself, Jon Snow." Harry commented as he gave him a cup of water. "Maybe today's lesson will teach you not to hold back on me in our next ones."

"Wasn't…. holding back." Jon panted as he took a gulp from the water, not even bothering to ask how Harry had gotten it.

"Not at the end, you weren't." Harry agreed. "You have gotten so used to holding back on Robb and Theon that everyone you fight, holding back will be your first instinct and _that_ will get you killed."

"How do you know I hold back on them?" It seemed like Jon had moved beyond arguing with Harry about things he knew were the truth anyway.

"Unlike you, I know a lot of things Jon Snow."

"Right." Jon was quiet as he sat down and got his breathing under control. The sun was rising and soon the entire castle would be bustling with life. "Why?"

"Uh...?" Harry asked caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Why are you doing this?"

Harry stared at him for moment before his lips twitched.

"You know what, I may be capable of reading your mind but I tend to avoid it as much as possible, especially with hormonal teenagers." Harry resisted the urge to laugh at the boy's horrified look. "So, you will have to be a bit clearer."

"You… you can read minds?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I can do _anything_ with my magic?"

"I didn't think you were serious." Jon muttered but Harry heard him clear enough.

"I may not be always sour faced and grim all the time like you but I am a very serious person Jon Snow." Harry told him. "Now, you were asking me something."

"Uhmm, yeah." Jon shook his head. "Why bother with training _me_. I mean I appreciate it, and despite all the beating you just gave me, I am sure I learnt a thing or two but why _me _and not someone like Robb. I am just Jon Snow."

Harry was quiet as he considered the best way to answer the question. Jon, like Arya had the touch of the gods. Harry had no idea how he knew but he just did. Ned, Bran and Jon were touched by the gods and he knew that they would be crucial when the Others attacked the living even though he had no idea which part they would play. He wasn't sure about the other Stark kids but he knew that they would also be important in one way or the other but Jon, Arya and Bran were to be the most important when the time came. He couldn't very well tell him that though without being called crazy.

"Well." Harry started seriously. "The only reason I came to the North was to protect Lord Stark's daughters and my work would be much easier if they are capable of protecting themselves as well."

Jon looked at him in confusion, before he glanced at Arya and then at Harry who was giving him a pointed look. Realization set it and the boy blushed furiously in embarrassment his blush very visible from the light coming from the balls of light in the clearing.

"I am not a girl." He huffed as he stood up. He blinked at his body before looking at Harry and giving him a nod of thanks.

"Are sure." Harry frowned at him. "I have never seen a boy with such pretty hair and I have heard more than one-person whisper about how pretty you are."

"Stop that." Jon glared at him and Harry laughed.

Picking his cloak, Jon looked at Arya and then back at Harry before he stormed out of the clearing, Harry's laughter trailing after him. Standing up, Harry waved his hand and vanished any snow and other things sticking on him. He waved away the balls of light and saw that it was almost completely morning and the people would be walking around the castle. He gently picked up Arya and concentrating on her room, he silently disappeared and reappeared in said room.

Waving his hand, he transfigured the britches and tunic she had put on for the training into her usual sleeping clothes before covering her. He then quietly walked out of the room and closed the door and locked it making sure that it could only be opened from inside. This would allow the girl to have some rest before her the daily bustle of Winterfell caught up with her.

Harry then teleported to the kitchens and grabbed something to eat and also packed some for Arya. He used a switching spell to send her breakfast to her bedside table, layered with a warming charm to make sure it would be fine for her to eat when she woke up. When he was done, he teleported back to the hot springs and took a shower. By the time he finished, he was sure that the Starks were nearly finished with their breakfast so he walked back to the stables to check on _Reiner_.

He then went to great hall and sure enough, they were just finishing up with the dessert.

"A good morning to you Lord Stark, Lady Stark." Harry greeted with a slight nod of respect.

"You are late for breakfast." Lady Catelyn commented disapprovingly. "And so is Arya."

"Arya and I woke up a bit earlier than normal so she is trying to catch up on her sleep." Harry answered smoothly. "She should be waking up soon enough, though."

"I take it you are responsible for the door to her room being unable to open?" Ned asked and Harry just smiled mysteriously as he walked towards Sansa. The girl abandoned the lemon cake she had been eating and stood up to grace him with a perfect curtsy.

"Ser Harry." she greeted. "You nearly missed breakfast."

"I am not a Ser, Lady Stark" Harry smiled at her and she blushed. "I thought we were over this."

"My apologies, I am not sure of the best way to address you though."

"Well, Harry should be enough though I used to go by Lord Black formally where I come from."

"So you are head of House Black, where you come from?"

"Indeed, but I am your Swornshield, so whatever you wish to call me, then I will have to answer to it."

"Then I will call you Ser Harry." she said, her blush coming back. "And you will be my personal knight."

"For one as beautiful as you, I will be your personal anything." Harry said and conjured for her a banquet of winter roses.

Ned cleared his throat and Harry gave an exaggerated sigh of regret.

"I regret that I have to leave you, Lady Stark." Harry told Sansa as he took her right hand that was not holding the flowers. "With this kiss, I hope I will be around you for as long as I am present."

The girl blushed even more and giggled with her friend Jeyne Poole as Harry followed Ned Stark towards his solar. Lady Catelyn had disappeared at some point while Harry spoke with Sansa while Robb had been sent to wake Jon for their lessons with the Maester.

"You never do that with Arya." Ned commented as they walked side by side.

"I think she is more likely to spit on my head than to give me her hand to kiss." Harry laughed and Ned smiled.

"You should stop encouraging them though." Ned continued. "Cat thinks you are a bad influence to the both of them."

"I thought she would be glad for the one of few things that both her daughters like." Harry said, not bothering to mask his amusement. He wasn't exactly a fun of the Stark matriarch. "You would think she would be grateful for my presence here. It's not like I am taking anything from her."

Ned didn't answer for a moment and Harry squashed the temptation to see what he is thinking.

"A raven came from White Harbor." Ned said as they entered the solar. "The third shipments of the materials arrived at White Harbor about a moon ago and will be arriving at Moat Cailin in a week."

Harry entered the solar and locked the door. He conjured himself a chair and sat opposite Ned. After extensively studying the history of the North while thinking of how to help it, Harry had discovered that if Moat Cailin was standing strong, then no army would be able to attack the North from the south. He wondered why something like that had been left to ruin but had then discovered that when Torrhen Stark had knelt before the dragons, the relevance of The Moat was lost with time and soon even the Starks completely forgot about it.

Now, the once powerful stronghold was barely standing. Its three remaining towers out of the original twenty were barely standing and were covered in moss. Harry had then decided there and then that the first thing he would do was to rebuild Moat Cailin. He had then started using the extensive treasury of the House of Black and white to start getting raw materials to help in rebuilding. With his magic, he was sure he would be able to make it even more formidable than it had been during the times of the First men. And if the Lord Stark had decided not to work with him, then he would have simply have taken it and placed so many wards short of a Fidelius that Westeros would practically forget it even existed.

Thankfully, when Ned stopped hiding his head in the sand and realized what would be coming, he had agreed to work with him and when Harry shared some of his plans, he had been swift to jump on board. Ned had contacted the Crannogmen and his friend Howland Reed. The Lord had agreed to become Lord of the Moat and given its state, the Northern Lords didn't complain when it was announced. For the last months, Harry had spent a good amount of time at the Moat helping here and there with his magic while the Crannogmen built where magic wasn't needed.

They were an interesting group and Harry rather enjoyed working with them. They all seemed to have the touch of magic in one way or another but for some reason Harry couldn't figure out how. Their minds were immune to legilimency. In fact, whenever he tried, he would feel like just staring into an abyss and there was nothing to see at all. _That_ alone was enough to pick Harry's interest.

"Howland will be there to receive them as they will now be starting on constructing the new towers." Ned pulling Harry out of his reflections.

"He is done hiding from me then?" Harry asked with a twitch of his lips.

Howland Reed had proved to be very elusive. Or so he liked to believe. The Lord of Greywater Watch seemed to have some magic which he used to guess on when Harry wanted to meet him and it looked that the man for some reason didn't want to meet Harry. So, Harry had made it into some kind of game of Cat and Mouse. However, with Harry bonded with Death's invisibility cloak, no amount of scurrying would be able to find him if he activated it and more than often he always caught up with Reed. Harry didn't confront him though. Whatever the reason, he decided to let Reed play his little game for as long as possible and if he decided to meet, then he would be ready for him.

"I don't know why he doesn't want to meet you." Ned sighed. "He has the greensight so I imagine whatever his reasons are, then they are probably a result of that."

"Well, I guess I should be going then." Harry stood up. "The Moat won't build itself."

Harry made to go but he was stopped by Ned.

"Wait. The Wall is nearly finished and I know that it is as high as Winterfell's." Ned said standing up as well. "I imagine that many people have seen it and news has travelled to the South. How come I haven't received any ravens asking about it?"

"You will receive a raven soon enough Lord Stark." Harry told him. "But it will not be about the Moat."

He turned and left a bemused Lord Stark behind. Opening the door, he nearly ran into Maester Luwin who strode past him with a nod and entered.

"My Lord, sorry to disturb you." Luwin said. "There is a rider my Lord who brings news."

"What is it?"

"A deserter, from the Night's Watch was caught."

A slight shiver passed through Harry at the man's statement and he knew exactly why.

_And so it begins._

-ASFASFASF-


	6. Chapter 6

**A SIMPLE FAVOR**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. J K Rowling, HBO and GRRM._

-ASFASASF-

**HARRY**

"Well, there was that one time I tried to turn myself into an owl and had to walk around with chicken feet for a week." Harry told his very attentive audience.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah but giving oneself chicken feet is not an experience I would like to GI through again." Harry said sagely but the boy shook his head.

"No, I mean can you turn yourself into Hedwig?"

"Well Hedwig already exists so I would only be a look alike, and a very poor one at that." Harry answered as he scratched the Owl in question fondly. "But I could turn into an owl indeed."

"Can I see it?"

Harry's eyes widened comically.

"You...you want to see _it?" _Harry asked in exaggerated surprise. "Really Bran, I expected you to be more subtle than that."

Jon snorted behind them while Robb snickered next to him.

"What?" Bran asked looking at his brothers in confusion.

"A lot bit of advice from a fellow man..." Harry stated while doing his best Dumbledore impression. "Never ask a man whether can let you see _it."_

"You just don't." Harry shook his head and he could see that they had reached. "It is unethical and in some cultures such a relationship is even frowned upon."

_Reiner _trotted forward and reached Lord Stark who had gotten down from his horse. Harry slid off _Reiner _and landed quietly.

"You think he is distracted enough?" Lord Stark asked when Harry stood next to him.

"I wasn't exactly trying to distract him but I reckon he will be thinking on what I told him to really concentrate on the beheading." Harry replied and Ned gave an appreciative nod.

Harry stood aside and watched the proceedings as Ned questioned the man. It was clear the man was telling the truth and he was also very stupid and a coward to boot. Before Ned could cut off the man's head, he exchanged a look with Harry who stepped forward and knelt next to the man.

"Why didn't you go back to the wall to inform your brothers of the Watch?" Harry asked quietly and the man blinked at him in confusion.

"You believe me?" Harry gave him a nod and the man sighed. "You are probably the only one who does"

Harry didn't answer as he knew there was more.

"And it would be useless. They are strong, too powerful. So it would have been for nothing." He continued. "I would only be blamed for abandoning the others to what the watch would think were wildlings."

Harry gave him an understanding nod.

"You have no idea how much you helped the realm by bringing this information." Harry told him. "I will make sure that your family knows about how much you helped save the realm."

"Thank you." The man breathed before he bowed his head for the killing blow that was sure to come. Stepping back, he gave Ned a nod and watched as the valaryan steel sword sliced through the man's head like a hot knife through butter.

He glanced at Bran to see the boy staring at the dying corpse stiffly. Jon was next to him also staring at the man grimly while Robb looked like he wanted nothing more than to be away from here. Theon, well the Greyjoy heir looked like he wanted to hug the dead man. Harry turned and followed Ned as he made for his horse. _Reiner _kept up pace with him as he hadn't been tied like Ned's horse. The others followed quietly from behind them.

"You believe him." It was more of a statement than a question and Harry nodded.

"Unfortunately, I do." Harry sighed. "I had hoped that we would have more time."

"I am not sure what to believe." Ned sighed as he climbed his horse. "All I know is that things are moving too fast for my liking."

"I suggest you buckle up, Lord Stark. Things are about to pick up pace. "

"I take it that's one of those sayings you use where you come from. "

"Right in one, My Lord." Harry answered before he looked at Bran who was staring ahead of him. "Hey Bran, can you give me a ride?"

"What?"

Harry's answer was to self-transfigure himself into an owl and leaped at the startled boy's shoulders. There were shouts of surprise from the guards and the Stark children but Bran ignored them and just stared at Harry in awe. For the time he wasn't helping building the Moat, Harry spent his time at the castle doing a few chores with his magic. He knew of the prejudice the people of Westeros as those capable of wielding it seemed to only use it for the bad things that magic can do.

Therefore, the people who lived at Winterfell had gotten used to witnessing him do magic for harmless tasks and only the visitors would be surprised when he did something. Well something that was not changing oneself into a bird. It wasn't an easy feat for a wizard to transfigure themselves into an animal that wasn't their animagus form. Harry though had mastered it and with numerous animals as he travelled. Transforming into an owl though was the easiest as it was the first animal he ever transformed into so he would spend time with Hedwig as his own Animagus form didn't allow him to fly.

He rode on Bran's shoulder for some time before Hedwig coaxed him into playing and they chased each other around the little group as they headed back to Winterfell. Along the way, they picked direwolf pups for each of the Stark children including one for Jon. Ned had initially hesitated to allow the boys to keep the pups but a nod from Harry was enough to communicate useful a pack of grown direwolves around Winterfell could be in the long run.

When they reached Winterfell, Harry followed Ned to the godswood as the Lord went to clean his sword near the heart tree. Harry sat down and watched the face on the tree and he could feel whoever or whatever was on the other side observing him as well. He had not been able to talk to whoever was on the other side as just like Howland Reed, the fellow seemed to insist on hiding from him. Figuring this was as good a time as any, Harry knelt at the heart tree and placed his palm right on the tree's warm bark and let his consciousness merge with it.

He immediately felt something trying to resist him but he flared his power and pushed harder. The resistance held for a moment before it snapped and Harry _fell _forward. When the sensation stopped, Harry found himself standing in a huge cave with a very high ceiling. There was an ancient heart tree with gigantic roots. In the center was a throne-like seat where an equally ancient looking man was seated wheezing like he had just run a marathon.

"You shouldn't be here." The old man spoke after he had got his breath. His voice was surprisingly firm but that was magic for you. "Your magic is foul."

"Well that is an insult if I have ever heard one." Harry murmured as walked to the wall and drew a location rune. Given that one's magic came right from the soul, if a wizard knew how they would be able to project their astral form and perform great feats of magic that they could only dream about. However, it not only leaves their body to be vulnerable but it could also exhaust them magically to the point of death. With his power levels though, it would require Harry to do some very complicated magic in his astral form if he is to even approach anything resembling magical exhaustion. And this was not.

"What are you doing?" the three-eyed raven asked when Harry finished.

"Nothing serious, just making sure that I don't have to travel like this to find you." Harry shrugged. "So, how long have you known the Others are matching, and why exactly didn't you try to warn anyone?"

After what felt like hours later, Harry willed himself back into his body. The Three-eyed raven rather liked his riddles and the conversation had been more exhausting than he would have liked. After walking in circles, Harry had finally managed to piece together enough information to paint a picture of what was going on beyond the wall and it was not a very pretty picture at all. He had to begin thinking of ways to alter his plan without affecting them completely.

He was pulled from his musings by the arrival of Master Luwin. He nodded at Harry before he turned to Ned. After some small talk, he presented a piece of parchment to him.

"Two ravens came just after you had left." Maester Luwin said as he held the letter to Ned who made no move to get it. "Jon Arryn has resigned as Hand of the king and the king is on his way to Winterfell."

Ned didn't react for moment as he waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Ned looked up at him with frown.

"You said two ravens."

"Yes, well Lady Lysa was murdered by the Lannisters."

"What?"

"According to Lord Arryn, she was given the _TEARS OF LYS._"

Ned grabbed the parchment and swiftly read through. He handed it back to the maester when he was done.

"Where is my Lady wife?"

"In the Sept my Lord."

"Thank you maester Luwin. Ned said and the dismissal was very clear in his voice. When the master left, Ned turned to Harry. " I want you to be very honest with me Harry Potter.

Harry felt his eyebrows rising. Apparently the man had decided to use what his kids called his Lord's voice.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Nope."

"How long have you known about it then?"

"Ever since her death."

"And you didn't think to mention this to me?" By this point Ned was standing near Harry and felt that this had gone on long enough. Squaring his shoulders, Harry covered the space between them.

"Listen to me Lord Stark. I am your daughters' 'swornshield' not your 'master of whispers'." Harry said staring him in the eye. "You want information from me, you will damn well ask for it. Don't expect me to run to you whenever I hear a single fucking thing just because you are the freaking Lord Stark."

Turning on his heel, Harry stormed away from the man and stalked out of the groove. When he got out of sight, he apparated to the edge of Jon's clearing.

"What kind of stupid person names a direwolf a stupid name like _Lady?"_ Harry heard Arya huff before he could even see her lying next to Jon in the snow.

"Uh, the stupid one?" Jon offered and the girl rolled her eyes.

Strolling into the clearing, Harry took off his cloak as he entered through the wards that kept the area warm placed it on the coat stand. Two of the direwolf pups had been playing before the pair and stopped their game to stare at Harry as he approached.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." Harry coed as he squatted down and scratched them behind the ears. The two pups leaned into his touch for moment before they both tried to clamber up his arms.

"Harry!" Arya exclaimed happily when she saw him. "Have you come to train us?"

"No, I am running away from your father."

"Why would run from him?"

"Well, I just gave him a scolding like he is a little boy." Harry shrugged and Arya frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Because he shouted at me for keeping information from him."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you keep information from him?"

"Because he didn't ask."

"Oh." The girl blinked. "I guess that makes sense."

"What information did you keep from him?" Jon asked from his spot.

"Lysa Arryn's death."

"I didn't like her anyway." Arya said. "Jon said that she is a mean woman and hates mother."

"I didn't say that." Jon denied while sending Harry a panicked look.

"Yes you did." Arya insisted. "And you said that she is jealous and paranoid. That she hates everyone including her husband and is still breastfeeding her son yet he is nearly as old as Rickon."

"That is quite a lot to say about a woman you have never met, Jon." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it is what those who come from Kingslanding say." Jon defended himself before he gave Arya a betrayed look. "And you were not supposed to tell anyone, you traitor."

"Well, it's not like Harry is going to tell anyone." Arya smiled before she looked at Harry. "Is it true that you can turn into an animal."

Harry just turned into an owl by way of an answer for few seconds before he turned back.

"Wow, can you also turn other people into animals?"

"Yes but it would be very painful and you could end up stuck as that animal."

"Well, I can handle some pain and I wouldn't mind being stuck as a dragon." Arya mused to herself before her eyes it. "Turn me into a dragon."

"No."

She looked at him in disappointment before she stood up. Squaring her shoulders, she did what Harry assumed was her best Lady Catelyn impression.

"You are my swornshield and therefore sworn to do whatever I tell." She stated while frowning at him and Harry resisted the urge to coo at the adorable site. "I command you to turn me into a dragon."

"And after that?"

"What?" Arya blinked, completely caught off guard by the question.

"After I have turned you into a dragon, what will you do?"

"Well, I would fly to the sept and burn Sansa and her friend Jeyne, then I would burn all those who call me Arya Horseface." She said in thought. "Then I would fly to the wall and destroy it so Jon stops thinking of joining the watch. I would kill all the wildlings who would want to come to our lands just because the wall is no longer there then hunt for all the Others and the North would never suffer again."

"That is one… ambitious mind you have got in there, Lady Stark." Harry commented as he looked at the girl.

"I am not a Lady."

"Well, only ladies command their servants about."

"I don't command servants."

"You just tried to command me."

"Well, I knew you would not listen so it doesn't count."

"Uhm, I guess that is a fair point." Harry admitted. "Why a dragon though."

"Dragons are powerful." Arya said as she sat down. The grey direwolf moved from Harry and went to her lap. "They are feared and can breathe fire. Not to mention they cannot easily be harmed."

"Dragons are creatures of fire, Arya." Harry told her. "They are creatures of destruction and death. They have no relation; they would eat their brothers if they wanted. If threatened, they would not hesitate to leave the other behind so they live. They can never work well with the other animals except to eat them and they most of the time live in isolation without any companionship. I that the kind of life you would like to live Arya? With no family, being feared by everyone. Even those that get close to you end up as your dinner or lunch."

"Dragons have no packs." Jon added quietly and Harry nodded at him.

"Aye, dragons have no packs." Harry told Arya. "You have a pack, Arya Stark. Jon, Robb, Bran, Rickon, your father, and even Sansa, they are all part of the pack. Would you be willing to give up this just because you want to be more powerful and feared?"

"No." Arya muttered quietly.

"Then be a Direwolf." Harry told her. "You have studied them and know that a pack of direwolves would be able to take on a dragon. You are of the North and Direwolves are of the north, they are creatures of Winter and we all know that Winter is indeed coming. A dragon would hardly survive winter but a direwolf, especially one with a pack will most definitely survive winter no matter how ferocious or long it turns out to be. So what are you, Arya Stark of Winterfell?"

"I am a direwolf of the North." Arya declared. "And when the Winter comes, the direwolf will stand tall at the end of it."

"Truer words were never spoken." Harry cheered as he stood up. "Now who else wants to eat something, personally I am starving."

Of course Arya's stomach chose that moment growl quite loudly. Laughing, Harry lifted the girl and placed her on his shoulders.

"Well, you may not be a dragon but it doesn't mean you cannot ride one." Harry told her and the girl giggled. "This dragon is at your command my Lady."

Now laughing, Arya lifted her hands.

"Fly, my little Nymeria. Fly to the great castle of Winterfell."

Being the great dragon that he was, Harry obediently obeyed the dragon rider on his shoulders and started running towards the castle with Arya's delighted laughter ringing in his ears.

-ASFASFASF-

That night, after putting the final touches on the basalt curtain wall around the Moat that was even higher than Winterfell's, Harry teleported to his room back in Winterfell. The work on the wall had taken the most part in re-establishing the great fortress and hopefully, work would start to move faster as they built the new towers. Harry had made sure to feed his magic into the wall right from the foundation and he kept feeding it as it went higher.

By the time the final touches were put, the wall was so strong that the fortress would never be taken by force in anyway. Harry was sure that the curtain wall would be hit by dragon fire and except for the marks were the fire makes contact there would be no effect at all. He planned to make sure that the twenty-five towers also had the same amount of protection as the curtain wall which meant that once completed, the tower would be even stronger than it had been when the first men first raised it.

He wasn't surprised to find Ned seated there as the wards had notified him when the Lord of Winterfell knocked on his door and he had let them admit him. Harry's room was very simple and Harry liked it that way. It had a bed with a feather mattress that Harry had covered with conjured bedsheets and a thick bedcover. On the other side of the room across the bed was a writing desk and a comfortable chair. There was a small transparent jar of orange flames hanging in each corner of the room that covered the room with light and one hanging just above the writing table.

In front of the desk was a small couch where Ned was seated and snoring quietly having probably fallen asleep the moment he sank into the comfortable couch. Harry more than often found himself dozing off whenever he sat there. Harry took off his cloak and placed it on a rack and sat down at the chair on the writing desk. It had blank pieces of parchment and a number of quills but nothing important.

He sent a very mild stinging hex at the man's uncovered arm as he had also taken off his cloak. The wards on room made sure to keep it warm and they got rid of any lingering snow or mud from a person's clothes the moment he passed through the door.

"Harry." Ned greeted after he had gotten his bearings. "You have a… curious room."

"Well, what use is having magic when I can't use it to make myself comfortable." Harry shrugged and Ned shook his head in amazement.

"I am yet to get used to the things you can do." He replied. "I should have known that improvements were not just with Arya and Sansa's room."

"Well, I could do the same to yours but I doubt Lady Stark would be receptive of my intrusion."

"No, that would be a disaster." Ned sighed. "Harry, I wanted to say that am sorry about what happened this morning. I don't think I was thinking very straight then given what I had just done and the shock of the news I had just received."

"I understand, Lord Stark." Harry admitted with a nod. "And I am sorry I shouted at you though I still stand with what I said"

"And you would be right." Ned said. "Sometimes I forget that you are not actually one of my vassals and not to mention it was a refreshing feeling to have someone not afraid to disagree with me and speak their mind about it."

"Well so long as you don't forget my place, I won't have to remind you every now and then." Harry said and the two shared a laugh. After a moment of comfortable silence, Ned spoke again.

"I think it is about time I put in action what you told me this morning." He said seriously and leaned forward. "What do you know of my good sister's death.

-ASFASFASF-

AN: Hello guys, that is the fifth chapter for you. Whatever you find is different from canon was _intentional_ so if you point out something you see that doesn't look like what appeared in canon then I will simply ignore you. Hopefully, next chapter we shall get to meet the King of the Seven kingdoms, what an honor.


	7. Chapter 7

**A SIMPLE FAVOR**

**Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. J K Rowling, GRRM and HBO._

-ASFASFASF

**HARRY**

"Can I ride your horse, Harry?"

"Arya...' Harry sighed. " What did I tell you about thinking about your statements?"

They were on their way to Moat Cailin where Lord Stark planned to meet the King's party and escort them to Winterfell. Lord Stark with his heir Robb, Jon and a guard of twenty northmen headed by Winterfell's Master at arms, Jorry Cassel. Lady Stark and the younger of the Stark kids had stayed behind as well as Sansa. Arya though, Harry didn't know of the agreement she had come up with her father but here she was.

"What is wrong with what I just said?" The girl huffed.

"Well, some people would think you are asking for sex."

"Why would anyone want to have sex with a horse?" Arya asked with a frown and on Harry's right, Jon chocked on his saliva but was ignored by the two.

"Well, they often have their reasons." Harry answered with a shrug. "Though I wasn't talking about the horse, I was talking about me."

Arya threw him a disgusted look and looked resolutely in front of her. After a moment or two, she looked back at him with a penetrating look not too dissimilar from her father's narmal look. Her penetrating look turned into a cute frown before she looked forward again, her pale cheeks having a dust of pink.

"What would be so bad about that?" She mumbled though Harry and Jon heard her. Harry raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement

Jon for his part almost fell from his horse and it took him a moment to get it back under control.

"Something wrong, Squidward?" Harry asked when _Reiner _stopped and turned to look at the boy.

"No I am alright." Jon answered glancing at the other party that was a bit in front. "Can we talk about something else, like the fact that Arya is here in the first place. Or Harry for that matter."

"There he goes and ruins the moment " Harry sighed. "Anyways, I am the swornshield to Lord Stark" s daughters and here we are."

"I am not a girl."

"Are you sure?" Harry squinted at him while Arya giggled. "You are prettier than some girls I know."

While Arya laughed, the boy just stared at him solemnly apparently not appreciating the humor in Harry's statements.

"Well, Arya is here, so here I am." Harry finally answered Jon's inquiry.

"But you have never sworn anything to either Arya or Sansa." Jon stated. "Why does everyone keep calling you their swornshield?"

"Lord Stark knows that my sole purpose is protecting you so swearing wasn't necessary and vows will just be shackels I don't want on me." Harry answered seriously. "I came all the way from my home to protect and prepare you. So there're more than mere vows and words that tie us together."

The two kids were quiet as they pondered Harry's words. In the distance, he could see Lord Stark's party entering through the Northern gate of The Moat.

"Prepare us for what?"

Harry spun _Reiner _around and gave the both of them a pinning stare.

"There will be a moment when the fate of the world will be on you pretty heads." Harry told them grimly. "I am here to make sure that you will be ready when that time comes."

-ASFASFASF-

**JON**

Jon watched as Harry spun his great horse around and trotted to catch up with the rear of Lord Stark's party. He had grown accustomed to the man called Harry Potter and his quips. He had gotten rather good in knowing when the wizard was being serious or not, something that had taken him sometime given his...eccentricities as Harry himself called them.

Right now, there was no doubt in Jon's mind that Harry Potter wasn't joking. He could almost feel like some kind of weight was already settling on his shoulders right this instant and he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"What is he talking about?" Arya asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"I am not sure, little sister." Jon answered as he messed up her hair. "Harry can be annoyingly confusing when he wants to."

"I think he just likes being mysterious." Arya said and dug her heels into the small horse's side spurning into into a trott. She laughed loudly as she threw over her shoulder. "Race you to the gates, Jon."

Cursing, an unfortunate habit he had picked from Harry over the past three months...er moons, Jon dug into his horse and followed his most favorite person in the world. He could have easily caught up with her but as if sensing his thoughts, the horse he was ridding always stayed a pace or two behind Arya's who was laughing in delight, her hair flying in the wind.

Unbidden, his lips stretched into a wide grin while he enjoyed the feel of wind in his face and hair. The feeling of freedom was liberating and if you ignored the bouncing, one could almost imagine they were flying a dragon. That thought snapped him out of his trance and he slowed down just as a shiver passed through him a couple of yards away from the gates of the fortress. He imagined that he had crossed what Harry had called wards that helped to keep attention away from the Moat.

Harry had been sure that Jon would be able to feel them and suspected that Arya would as well but going by her grin as she enthusiastically told Robb of their race, it was safe to assume that she hadn't, or maybe she had been too engrossed by her win to pay attention.

Passing through the huge gates which were even bigger than Wnterfell's, Jon marvelled at the huge curtain wall which had been built in two moons. It was thicker and higher even. Jon turned his eyes to the others and except for Arya and Lord Stark, no one seemed yo be giving the curtain walls or even the four pristine and formidable towers inside the wall.

_Magic can be wiered sometimes._

Jon spied Arya disappearing into one of the towers but he was probably the only one. The girl was _that_ good.

"Hey Jon." Robb called as he came towards him. "I heard you were beaten by Arya in a race."

"I had no chance." Jon admitted with a smile. "I only knew it had been a race all along when she declared herself winner."

Robb laughed loudly and Jon's heart warmed. Robb deserved all the happiness in the world and Jon was happy that he contributed to it.

"So when do you think the King's party will get here?" Robb asked and Jon shook his head.

"Oh they are just on the other side of The Neck." Harry spoke from behind them startling both bots.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Robb complained clutching at his heart.

"You get used to it after sometime." Harry assured the Stark heir enthusiastically but Jon didn't agree. He had not gotten used to it yet he probably spent the most time with the wizard except for Arya.

"I don't think I will."

"Because you are stupid." Arya said and both boys jumped again.

"Seven hells will you stop that!" Robb glared at the one and ten year old girl who simply shrugged. "Where had you disappeared to anyway."

"I was visiting the greenhouses." Arya told them. "Each one is three times bigger than the ones at Winterfell though they have nothing."

"It's because the seeds have just been planted, Arya." Harry told her.

"What is a greenhouse?" Robb asked and his siblings blinked at him. Spending so much time with Harry had been changing Jon and Arya's speech given that he seemed to speak almost three times more than the two of them combined. The two therefore unconsciously picked up a number of words that the wizard uses yet they mean something else in the common tounge.

"A glass garden." Harry answered.

"There are glass gardens at Moat Cailin?" Jon couldn't blame Robb for his disbelief. He had been having his doubts as well until Harry had brought him with Arya to see for themselves.

"Yep." Harry answered proudly. "Ten of them to be precise, the North will not be suffering for food once we begin harvesting. And in the event they ask for independence, well I am sure they will more than be able yo sustain themselves as far as food is concerned."

"Wow."

Jon was of the same mind. Over the months, he had learned that Harry didn't to things in half and he was a man who didn't seem yo understand the meaning of the word impossible. He hadn't been aware that he was contemplating North independence from the South.

"What are you talking about?" Robb asked with a frown but Harry just shook his head.

"Nothing to bother yourself with, Lord Robb." Harry said as he laid a hand at the Stark heir's shoulder. "I believe the king will be passing through the gates any moment now, you should prepare to offer your courtesys."

"Will you kneel before the king, Harry?" Arya asked and Jon was interested in hearing his answer as well.

"He is the King." Harry said giving Arya _that _look which always made Jon feel like he was the most stupid person in Westeros. "Why would there be any question about that?"

While Arya blushed from being on the receiving end of the _look, _Robb was actually nodding.

"Arya had a point, Harry." Robb said seriously. "You barely respect anyone."

"I respect your father." Harry said defensively. "And Lady Stark."

Jon suppressed a snort though Arya had no such inhibitions.

"You don't respect mother, Harry. Everyone in the North knows that." Arya told him.

"Lady Stark and I have not come to an understanding but I _do _respect her." Harry told them seriously. "I don't respect someone just because their station demands it, while I usually give people the benefit of doubt, one has to earn my respect before I give it to them. Lord Stark and many of the lords in the North have earned it and if the King impresses me, then I will respect him."

Jon was sure that Harry was trying to tell him and Arya something under all the unexpected seriousness. Harry had a habit of turning situations into lessons for the two of them sometimes even without trying.

"Robb, Jon, Arya." Lord Stark called to them. "Come on and prepare to meet the king."

-ASFASFASF-

**JAIME**

Jaime watched the dreary swamp of the Neck as he rode a couple of paces away from the King. He was already hating the North and they hadn't even been to the North proper.

Cersei had been getting more irritable the longer the journey took and dare he admit he was happy not to ride beside her litter for the moment. Ridding beside the oaf called King wasn't exactly what one would call an improvement but Jaime had learned yo appreciate what he had been given ever since the mad King forcefully made him a kingsguard.

Robert had been drinking nonstop ever since the party passed the Twins and everyone travelling with the king was aware of how nervous he was about coming North. The whole realm knows about the disagreement between the foster brothers at the end of the rebellion. Jaime remembered how Robert had hurried to call the banners the moment news of the Ironborn attacking the North in the hope of pleasing Eddard Stark.

It is believed that the two had made up at the end of the Greyjoy rebellion and come to an understanding but no one actually knew what had happened. However, what Jaime knew was that the King had a tendency of losing his temper with anyone who spoke against the North or worse Eddard Stark. Jaime was interested in seeing how the partnership would be affected now that their foster father was not on speaking terms with Robert.

_That _had been one interesting episode to watch. Kingslanding was a place of drama but there were few noteworthy moments and Jaime had most definitely enjoyed watching the events that led to Jon Arryn's resignation. The old man had been convinced that Cersei had been the one responsible for his wife's death though Jaime knew she wasn't.

While she had been convinced that the former Hand suspected about their affair as well as their children and had been planning to do _something _about it, she had not made her move yet. Personally, Jaime suspected Littlefinger had something to do with it but he wasn't sure since he couldn't think of any reason why he would kill the woman. Then again, who knew how the mind of that slimy fellow worked. All in all, one problem had been done with and the man had become too old for Kingslanding anyway.

_Let us see how the quiet wolf does for himself when he gets there._

"What have you been up to Ned." Robert grumbled to himself pulling Jaime from his thoughts.

The Warden of the North had clearly been busy. The last time Jaime had been in the North, he remembered the Most being some ruin that was barely habitable. The curtain wall was a few storms away from collapsing completely and the gates were barely standing.

_How in the name of the seven had no one heard about this._

The curtain wall around The Most had been replaced by another that was higher and thicker than the old one. Behind the kneeling group of Northmen were three huge towers though it looked like no one lived there except for the one furthest that showed some signs of life though there was no one there.

"What the hell is going on here, Ned?" The king demanded the moment he got off his horse. Despite his apparent weight, King Robert at least didn't need a stool to get on and off his horse.

"We had whispers of war in the South, your Grace." Ned Stark answered dutifully. "So we are simply getting prepared in the event it does happen and bleed over to the North."

Jaime saw one of the Stark guards roll his eyes and he felt his own lips twitching slightly in amusement.

"War!" Robert bellowed. "What do you mean war? And how have I not heard of this?"

"I believe your Master of whispers would answer that question better." It looked like the dour man had learned a few things in controlling a conversation.

"The useless cockless bastard." Robert spat. "All useless the lot of them, you should be down there ruling with me Ned, I wouldn't have been sarrounded by all the useless scum."

"I've been guarding the North for you, Your Grace." Lord Stark answered with a bowed head.

"You're doing nothing up here and its about time you became useful to me and help me keep the damn thing that you and the old man gave me." Robert replied. "Take me to Winterfell, Ned. We have a lot to discuss."

"What about your the queen_"

"The queen can damn well find her way to Winterfell." Robert said as he hauled himself back to his horse.

Jaime looked at what he assumed were Lord Stark's eldest children as they exchanged a glance before both turned to to the guard who had rolled hia eyes earlier. The young man, the youngest among the group shrugged at them before he stood up and whispered something at the little girl.

Jaime had to take a double take when she saw the girl look at what he knew was Ned's bastard. Had they been nearly of the same age, they would have been mistaken for twins. Just like Ned and that girl who was taken by Rhaegar had been. The thought of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar woke something in the back of his mind as he looked between the girl and Ned Stark's bastard but he couldn't really put his finger on it.

Jaime followed the girl and the young guard with his gaze and barely stopped himself from gasping when he saw the biggest horse he had ever come across. The guard effortlessly lifted the little girl and placed her in the horse's saddle before climbing and settling himself behind her.

"What the fuck is that?" Sandor Clegane swore from Jaime's left prompting him to look at him.

"That is a horse, dog." Jaime replied. "And what are you doing here, shouldn't you be trotting next to Joffrey like the good dog you are."

"The queen asks for you." Clegane growled.

"Why?"

"Go and ask the bitch yourself."

Jaime spun his horse around and glared at the man's scarred face.

"You forget yourself, _Dog _and who exactly you are talking to."

All he got was a grunt as the fool rode away from him following the King and the Starks. He considered following him and teaching a thing or two but decided to get back and find Cersei. His sister had not been thrilled with this journey, more than him even and that was saying something. It probably had something to do with the fact that everyone knew that the King had come here to make Stark his new Hand yet she had wanted their father to be.

Crossing the gates that led to the causeway, he felt a shiver run down his spine and he had to suppress the urge to urge his horse into a run and flee back to Kings landing.

_What the fuck?_

-ASFASFASF-

**Jon**

Jon could barely hear anything that was happening in the great hall from where he was standing in Winterfell's crypts.

_You don't belong here._

For some reason, Lord Stark had finally decided to tell him about his mother. He had tried to picture here numerous times, sometimes as a highborn lady, so beautiful that the honorable Eddard Stark had forgotten about his vows. Other times he reluctantly thought of her as some random whore that Robert had made his foster brother bed in the heat of the celebrations.

_You are not one of us._

His dreams of the accusing eyes of the late Starks he had been having as long as he remembers had been right after all. Jon Snow was not a wolf. He was a freaking dragon of all things. Everything he thought he knew was all a lie.

_You know nothing, Jon Snow._

Harry had been proven right once again. Jon Snow knew nothing and he was a walking breathing lie. A lie that could as easily cause a war as his parents had. A lie that could lead to the deaths of the Starks if the King got any wind of it.

Lord Stark, his _uncle _had assured him that he was family and part of the pack. A pack looks out for everyone who is part of the pack. But could Lord Stark stand by him if the rest of his family was threatened?

That was a question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer for.

-ASFASFASF-

AN: Hi guys, sorry for the long delay. This was my take on multiple POVs so please be gentle.

Before anyone complains about Arya knowing about sex, she is 11 and very sure she knows what sex is even if she may not understand it completely.

I don't know how close Jaime was to Rheagar. So please ignore cannon for now and just enjoy the story.

Oh and I am writing the story for my enjoyment. You don't like where things are going, feel free to read another.


End file.
